偶然 已完整
by obey520
Summary: Nikita与Michael在DIvision的故事...


偶然 （关于Nikita）

OBEY520 小方块

# # # #

1）拒绝

Nikita看到Michael从训练场的上方匆忙走过，脚步飞快的同时还是朝她这里望了望。她以为Percy这次的任务来的算是很突然，而Michael那眼神，让她觉得这个任务可能需要她来参与。而Michael实际上，不过是想趁着经过她附近的时候，装作看新兵训练的样子，看她一眼。他乐意看到她，且无时无刻。即使脸上的表情仍旧丝毫不变，像是在例行公事地巡查，但，心里呢，是不是有什么在变化，他反复问过自己多次，幸好，某些内心情感上的变化比较微妙，忽视后是不太会留下痕迹的。因为，这些不知不觉的变动，如同脑海里深沉的记忆，偶尔才会在清醒的时候冒出来，而大多数的时候它会选择悄悄的残留。  
>控制室里，大屏幕上显示一个人的详细信息。Percy指挥着坐在下面的几个分析员，让他们例出这个人手上军火商的详细资料，而Percy嘴里喃喃道：呵，这位仁兄喜欢美女，瞧这些录像，左拥右抱的很不错啊。<br>不知道怎么接话，Michael装作没有留意这双关语，盯着这人的个人资料光看不语。  
>他有种不太妙的感觉。<br>屏幕上的信息显示：  
>Ken sverse<br>军火商交接人

曾经因虐杀妓女而被捕入狱过。

Percy扭头看着Michael说：怎样，这种好色之图是不是只有让你的爱徒Nikita去应付了？男人向来都过不了这个美人关。  
>Michael调整了一下口气说：应付这种人用Nikita是不是太过了点？我刚设计了一套模拟任务考核战术，我需要她留在Division里当一个组的Leader。<br>"参加任务就是她最值得做的事情，这可比当个模拟任务的leader获得的经验多得多了。"Percy让手下呼Nikita进指挥室来。  
>Michael本来想说他有一个新人可以作为更好的人选，话在喉咙口，大脑还在组织语言的时候，Nikita已经进来了。他知道自己不能当着Nikita的面开脱任务，这样子会显得自己过分保护她，目的性太露骨了。<br>他就这么站在那里，皱着眉头象征性的问Nikita最近Teddy最近的训练进展如何。  
>Nikita撇了撇嘴，心里想为什么他每次开口和我说话说的都是别人的事情。不过还是认真地回答说：都过了，成绩不错。<br>"其实我是想让teddy去完成这个任务，Percy，额，她的外貌符合录像上的那些•••"Michael顿了顿，他不太想说下去了。  
>"喔，是吗，你为什么不早说，我一直以为你只致力于培养你的Nikita。"<br>随后他呼teddy进来，让nikita出去。  
>Nikita有点不悦的看了看Michael，走了出去。<br>然后Percy开始和新兵Teddy大致说了任务，Teddy好像很兴奋••••  
>而那个时候，Michael只是觉得心里呼出口气，但是却又知道，nikita一定会来问个清楚。<br>他需要一个给力的说辞。  
>而不仅仅是一句："她比你更加适合"。<p>

借口  
>心里一直在盘算着说辞的Michael，觉得自己走路的时候都有点心虚，面不改色说话的同时，他居然有那么点不改往Nikita看，他怕她直视的眼神像利剑，穿透他那个小心思。<br>作为大部分时间仍旧呆在组织里训练的Nikita来说，能够有机会出去执行任务，是一件更加有趣的事情。她喜欢换上漂亮的礼服裙，就这么从人群里走过，她知道自己的美资有时候更加是欺骗男人的利器，不过，她很乐意，看到他们被欺骗上当的样子。  
>因为，有一个人，好像永远不会上当。想到这里，Nikita又想起了Michael让Teddy去执行任务的事情，虽然任务的详细内容她还来不及知道，但是一浮现Michael说Teddy更符合要求那欲言又止的模样，她甚至记得那几秒钟他那脸上的肌肉抽动，她就气不打一处来。<br>她很想找个时间问他，但是问他什么呢，她想不出任何理由和任何问题去问他。这才是最该死的。  
>于是，她顺手拿起旁边放着的毛巾，打算离开回自个房间，低头转身的时候还在心里和自己说别去多想。一抬头，就看到他站在离自己5米远处。<br>Nikita始终是愣了愣，舔了舔下嘴唇，装作没有看到Michael，准备去右手边的餐厅找点吃的。心里估摸着他会不会叫她。她想他总会来说些什么吧，即使任务这件事在Michael看来显得不那么重要。换一个新兵去完成，有Michael自己的道理吧。  
>但是，她听到，熟悉的声音所表达的语言却是：Nikita，你有没有看到Teddy？<br>Nikita完全没有想到，入耳的话是这么一回事情。  
>她斜眼看了下Michale，然后抬了抬左眼的眉毛回答他：Teddy？没有看到。<br>然后就听到Michale说："哦，不要紧。"  
>"你可以去敲Teddy房间的门啊。"Nikita故意这么说，然后撇了撇嘴。准备走人。<br>她有点不乐意，心里嘀咕着，她不是更加适合，这话可是你自己说的。  
>Nikita有时候有点犹豫，怀疑自己怎么会偶尔有点小女生的矫情，在乎这些细枝末节，然后将它们扩大化。<br>"Nikita"他终究还是开口叫住她。  
>可惜那时候Nikita就是觉得心里不舒服，开不了口也不乐意转身回头答应他，干脆一不做二不休的当没有听到的径直往房间走去。<br>她明明听到身后有急促的脚步，但是再也没有叫住她的声音。  
>她走得很快，快要到房门的时候，透过房门的反光看到Michael往自己走过来，不过她就是不知道为什么，开了门就进去，顿了下再考虑要不要给Michael留门的时候，还是用后背推了门，要把这房间门给关住了。<br>然后，就觉得没有听到门锁上的声音。好像被顶住了。她迅雷不及掩耳的拉门看。

看到Michael就这么站在门口。

"我叫你你为什么不停下来？"Michael的口气里有点恼火。他一只手向上顶住了门框，另一只手插在口袋里。她装作很正常的样子转身，任由Michael站在门口，然后盘腿卷缩在那不锈钢的新兵单人床上坐着，有点仰起头的看着他。悠悠的说："我好像没有听到。什么事？"  
>"你这算什么态度？"他还在指责她的态度。因为他心里找不到一个合适的理由来排解苦闷，他很想大吼着对她说：我知道你不爽你没了参加这个任务的机会，可我不想你去装妓女。因为这样子我会心理不爽。<br>可这话，他完全不可能说出口。所以说出来的话变成了："关于换Teddy去执行任务这件事情。我觉得合情合理，她比你适合这个任务。Percy已经同意。"  
>"这话很官方，你越来越会替自己的私心找借口了。"Nikita虽然说话的时候得样子是那么的漫不经心，但是，Michael看得出来，他惹恼了她。<br>"我的私心？"Michael干脆顺藤摸瓜的问她，她所谓的他的私心是什么。  
>"是，你的私心。你明白。"Nikita开始站起来从床旁边的柜子上倒水喝。<br>Michael走进来的同时顺手关上了门。  
>"我也要一杯水。"他不想僵持的对话下去。在Teddy去完成任务这件事情上，他给不了能够让她满意的说辞。所以，他想试试，转换话题，让它就这么过去。<br>"我这儿没有第二个杯子"Nikita自顾自的抱着杯子喝水，转头看着他。"这是单人房。"  
>Michael不知道为什么，低头的时候把手放在了鼻子那里，正好挡住了那一刻的表情。<br>Nikita也没有请他走人，但是他总该做些什么，否则光这么站在房间里有点赖着不走，又说不出什么的傻样子。  
>他干脆抽手拿过Nikita手上的玻璃杯，一口气喝光了里面的说。<br>也就那么几秒钟，他稍微回味了一下手指尖碰到Nikita手指尖的热度，然后把空玻璃杯放在了柜子上，愣是吐出几个字"我只是渴了。"  
>Nikita有点被吓到。一时没有回过神来，等再定神的时候，Michael已经走出房间了。<p>

理解  
>控制室里，Michael站在Birkhoff旁边看Teddy行动的过程。任务内容很明确，Teddy装作酒店的应召女郎去为这个军火商交接人Ken服务，然后找机会扫描一下手机里的信息就可以了。<br>Michael在Teddy出发前明确表示过，不出现超常意外尽量不要动手。  
>他心里知道，Ken手头的一些客户信息Percy想抢过来，但是碍于Percy和Ken算认识，某政府及人物不过只是想从中将Ken的军火生意转到Percy手上，干掉Ken还不是时候。而Teddy要做的，只是，为Ken好好服务，完成任务。<br>屏幕上显示，Teddy已经进入了Ken的房间，这个男人坐在沙发上要求她顺从自己的方式来服侍自己。Michael从屏幕上看出了Teddy的表情有一丝意外。不过很快就转换过来了。  
>坐在位子上的Birkhoff喝了口旁边的饮料。"这妞很不错嘛，Michael。"<br>回头看了看站在身后的Michale"你怎么知道她对他胃口？"  
>Michael不想回答Birkhoff这种不搭调的问题。<br>可Birkhoff居然乐得追问："嗨，兄弟，回答我啊。我以为你只对Nikita有兴趣。"  
>"Michael！！"Percy一进指挥室就大叫。<br>"通知Teddy不要拿取手机里的信息，可靠消息称Ken知道我们这次的行动。但是不能估摸出我们是晚上行动还是白天。让Teddy等会儿完事快点离开。不要暴露。"  
>"什么？这不等于是。。"Michael心里居然有一丝窃喜自己最初的决定是对的。<br>他始终还是保护了Nikita。  
>"Teddy，完事后迅速撤离现场，任务取消。不要被目标发现身份。"Michael在控制室里指挥说。<br>屏幕上显示Teddy正走向洗手间，透过镜子显示她裸着身子，因为摄像头装载在她的耳钉上。而这个好色的Ken则斜躺在床上。  
>现场：<br>'亲爱的，我得走了，我还有客人。'听到命令后的Teddy装作没事那样回到床边和Ken聊天。  
>'是吗？ 白天就不能让我全包了吗？；宝贝，你真辛苦。'Ken伸手从旁边的抽屉里拿出一个遥控器。<br>'下次吧，再找我。'Teddy准备去客厅拿衣服走人，刚走到房间门口的时候，突然房间的门自动关上了。  
>她惊恐的看着身后坐在床上Ken，"你想做什么？"<br>"宝贝，干嘛那么急着走，游戏才刚开始。我会给你值得的付费的。"  
>指挥室：<br>"DAN，右小分队上楼，Teddy在房间内。"Michael准备指挥现场的支援小队行动。  
>"Teddy，想办法离开。"Michael在指挥室里大叫。<br>但是屏幕上的镜头是面对床底下的地板。传过来的声音是一声尖叫。然后就没有了。  
>Percy这时候已经站在了Michael身边，当Michael准备通知支援小队迅速强攻现场救出Teddy的时候，被Percy拦住了。然后直接发号施令"Dan，支援小队迅速撤离现场，任务结束。"<br>"Percy， 可是Teddy还在现场啊！"  
>"Ken并没有发现她的真实身份，不用担心，任务本来就要取消。这个人的个人嗜好是用针筒麻醉妓女，然后虐杀。我们接着要做的就是替他收拾现场。上层说军火信息会直接让我去和他谈，我们不需要暴露自己的情况。"<br>然后挥了挥手。表示2小时后清场结束。 

Michael离开指挥室的时候，觉得有点胸闷。  
>Teddy就这么白白送死了。如果那时候让Nikita去了，又会怎么样。<br>他作为Percy下的新兵和任务指挥官，他始终明白在组织里牺牲一个新兵就像对着靶子打一发子弹那样，那么随意和不让人在意。  
>他定定神，却在细长的走廊那一头看到Nikita。她就这么望着自己，他想开口说："其实。。"<br>但是他却听见Nikita对他说："任务顺利吗？"我刚才碰到了Birkhoff.  
>口气有点软。所以让他觉得她望着自己的眼神也少了一分的坚定，多了一分的温暖。<br>"Teddy牺牲了，Birkhoff应该都和你说了。"他不太想多说话，一步一步走向Nikita的时候就想望着她。  
>"你知道的，组织里规定关于任务的情况不能透露给不相关的人。不过，你知道，书呆子大饱眼福后还是偶尔会忍不住开口的。他太八卦了。"Nikita故意轻描淡写的说自己得到Birkhoff给她透露新闻的事情。<p>

"嗯。Percy知道会给他教训的。"Michael感觉到Nikita肯定明白了当初自己为什么不想让她去执行任务。"Amanda同意你离开Division住了吗？"  
>他故意换个话题。他发现自己每次都在避开自己内心的某一部分，眼睛目不转睛的看着Nikita, 却口不对心的胡言乱语。<br>"上个月就得到Amanda允许了。"Nikita有时候回来是想看到他，在外面生活的日子里，很少有机会能看到Michael.除非有行动。她靠在墙上，头歪着望向他。  
>"别忘记明天是当Leader开始模拟任务训练的日子。结束后，我去你的住所找你。"<br>不等听到Nikita的回话，Michael已经转身迅速的往另一边走掉了。 

安慰  
>有了所谓自由的Nikita可以在Division外面的世界随意生活。她更加乐意的是，叫一杯咖啡，在住所附近的街角，安静得看走过的人。这让她觉得内心可以有短暂的平静。<br>波澜不惊的分秒来的可贵，她是一个早就死亡的人，如果有一天，她不再在空闲的时间，坐在这里，也没有人会记得她的存在。  
>她看到一个女孩子从对面的大楼飞奔出来。几秒后，一个男孩子也飞奔出来。追上了那个女孩子，然后是拉扯，她通过唇语看到男孩子不断重复的说，对不起。那个女孩子只是满脸伤心的说：你这是在安慰自己吗？你到底爱的是谁你自己知道。<br>然后推开男孩走掉了。  
>Nikita有点恍惚重复着：你到底爱的是谁你自己知道。<br>她笑了笑，喃喃对自己说：现在的我还能爱人吗。  
>拿起桌上喝了一半的咖啡，准备回住所。<p>

穿过街道，然后往右手边的楼就是现在住的地方。  
>她一手拿着咖啡一手往口袋里摸钥匙的时候听到了房间里有一丝声音。<br>她立马低身将咖啡放在地上，一手往腰后摸枪，另一个手准备用钥匙转门。  
>"谁？"她一开门就握枪对准房间内沙发坐着的人，用脚向后踢顺势关上门。<br>"Nikita，你不记得我和你说过，不要随便拿出枪吗？"  
>Michael坐在沙发上，顺势拿起旁边放电话的小柜子上的一个装饰品说"你买的？"<br>Nikita把门关了，然后收起枪"Michael，你怎么进来的？你不该随便进我的房子。"  
>他晃了晃一把钥匙"从Amanda那里要来的。我找了一个很好的理由。"话语间有点得意地味道。<br>Nikita在他的旁边坐下来，斜着头问他："所以，这就是你进入我房子的冠冕堂皇的理由？因为你从Amanda那里要到了钥匙？"  
>Michael以为他的冒昧进入惹恼了他，却还故意说："我觉得不会有别人看到的。"<br>"这算什么话，如果有别人敲门，你是不是准备起身去开门？如果别人问你是，你是不是准备说自己是我的男朋友？"Nikita有点讽刺的挑逗他。她突然有兴趣想知道他的想法。  
>虽然这种话是一个简单的圈套。<br>"Division里没有明确规定我不可以装作你的男朋友。"Michael露出一丝笑容，不过却不是看着Nikita说的，口气里的感觉是：我是你的上司，我说了算。  
>"随你吧。不过别乱动我买的东西。我喜欢那个小东西。"<br>"你说这个小猫咪雕塑？"Michael一脸狐疑。  
>"如果我说我想用这个小东西来掩饰我的身份，房子里空无一物，是不是太假了？这可不是我的任务暂居地。"Nikita反驳他。<br>"Nikita，我希望你记住，用来掩饰你身份的东西其实并不重要，但是我希望你不要有一天和我说你需要有一个用来掩饰神秘身份的男友。组织里并不会给你这种机会的，到时候会是什么样子的后果你自己并不是不清楚。"  
>Michael毫无征兆的将话题从轻松转到了Nikita一直以来逃避的问题上。<br>对于Michael来说，这只是他作为长官对她的告诫；但是对于另一个层面来说，他不想失去她。她的每一次回眸，他都有种由衷地微笑。虽然没有显露在脸上，但是，他知道，她也看到了他眼神里的光亮。但是，当这个话题被打开，他却不得不，用最难听的理由来诠释，和组织以外的人建立爱情关系是很危险的这件事情。他知道她不乐意听，他也不乐意说。  
>他真希望，哪一次她能昏睡过去，他就可以找到机会单独的坐在她身边，告诉她，她的特殊，给他灰了内心世界照进一抹色彩，他想干脆承认他也并非不落俗套的人，他和那些被她外貌迷住的人一样，会过分的痴迷。痴迷她。<br>"我知道。"Nikita只是简单的给了他三个字作答。"在这里吃晚饭吗？"  
>Nikita想到了Teddy那件事情，她偶尔还是能够体会他的嘴硬心软。<br>他只是不肯将对自己的关心说出口。他不能让自己越界。Michael像一个背负使命的人，丝毫的动情都会影响他的理智。她不希望自己成为动摇他的那个人。  
>而最主要的原因，她也不希望，他成为动摇自己的那个人。<br>所以，如果Division是这条界，那么他们各自站在这条界限的左右两边1米处。看得清对方，但是如果伸出手，却又差几厘米。  
>有些感觉，心里清楚。却找不到证据去搜寻，刹那间又会消失的毫无踪影。仿佛，这些感觉没有进驻过内心。<br>"你会做饭？"Michael并没有打算走的意思。  
>"我们可以一起吃煎牛排。昨天刚买了些吃的。"Nikita其实知道他可能会来，所以早就准备了吃了。但说的时候仍旧是轻描淡写。<br>房间里的气氛有点静。过份热络的时候就会显得暧昧到了极致，而一严肃就迅速降温，变成了在Division里的僵硬对白。  
>Michael知道这是因为每次很热络的对话的时候，一靠近有点暧昧，就迅速降温，每一次都这样子。他甚至很恨自己，为什么要反反复复的徘徊着什么。<p>

5)秒  
>Michael还是坐在Nikita房子里的沙发上。他今天突然很不想走。<br>他稍微侧一点头，可以看到Nikita在开放式厨房里煎牛排的背影。长头发披散在身后。身段瘦长。  
>反正Percy就算知道他呆在这里，也不会说什么的。他居然替自己找了个这么烂的理由来替自己的一时不由自主来搪塞。<br>"Nikita，不要煎的太老。有没有红酒？"Michael干脆要求多多了起来。  
>他嘴角扬起一丝笑容，他为自己能够这么随意的坐在这里等着吃东西而感到快乐。<br>"沙发左边柜子抽屉下的拉门里，还有半瓶86年的拉斐。"  
>"你怎么连红酒都真备上了？"Michael伸手去拉柜子门。<br>"你就不怕我在红酒里下迷药？"Nikita回过头眯着眼睛笑起来。  
>"那么我就得倒在这里整夜不归了。不过Birkhoff可以通过我身上的跟踪器知道我被人给抓住了。"Michael站起来走向Nikita，他想要在厨房里找个高脚杯。<br>Nikita干脆一边煎牛排一边和他搭话。嘴角的微笑难以掩饰。  
>"你怎么知道我不会趁你昏倒的时候拿掉你身上的跟踪器？"Nikita干脆大笑出来。眼角眯成了缝。但是她没有看着Michael。<br>Michael愣了愣，不语。"我饿了，你的牛排差不多了吧，你想把你的长官饿死吗？"  
>纠结了一小会儿说出句莫名其妙的话。然后倒酒喝了起来。<br>他心里发现了刚才的那句谈话有点超过了底线。所以他不能拿着红酒暧昧的站在她的身边看着她做东西给他吃。这种一小会儿的美好真实的可怕，他不怕心动的时的每分每秒，她也是。  
>但是他们都怕，各自无法克制，言语间无法掩盖的亲昵。<br>稍微的疏忽，可能就会踏过这条界限。

"吃吧。"Nikita将牛排装在餐盘里。  
>他们面对面坐着。房间里只听见叉子撞击到盆子的叮叮声。<br>Michael一边顾着吃的时候，想开口对Nikita说些什么。  
>"Percy平时让你住在哪里？"谁知道Nikita先开口了。<br>Nikita受不了房间里的沉默。她知道和Michael的对话很容易说着说着不是争吵起来就是过分的亲昵起来。太一本正经又显得很假。  
>"大部分是睡在控制室隔壁的休息室里。不过我在你隔壁的街道上有一套房子。"Michael还是忍不住故意强调了自己和她的距离并不是很远。<br>Nikita塞了一小口牛排到嘴里。"呵，Percy替你想得挺周到的。你的确也需要自己的某些私生活。"  
>Michael抬头看着Nikita，"什么叫某些私生活？"他以为她指的是他那个乐意来这里串门的小心思。<br>"男人们的私生活啊。"Nikita眼睛里含着笑意。"组织里的女孩儿对你胃口的好像不多吧。不过你好像很对她们的胃口。"她喝了口红酒。  
>"什么，谁说的，又是Birkhoff胡说八道。"Michael差点把红酒喷出来。<br>"我可不是他，他如果被Amanda和Percy抓住了他那小活动，他就完蛋了。"Michael心里暗暗估摸Birkhoff一定把上次Ama在机房里对他大献殷情的事情和Nikita说了。  
>"Ama上次在机房并没有.."话还没有说完。<br>Nikita已经打断她了。"你说Ama？前一次模拟任务最后一部分还没有及格的那个？"  
>这时候Michael才发现Nikita刚才不过是在和他开玩笑。是他自己自顾自的越说越糟糕了。<br>"并没有什么？Michael 那就是有其他什么了咯。"  
>Nikit已经吃完了东西站起来把餐盘端到厨房去，Michael还有大半块的牛排还有动手。<br>都要冷掉了。  
>"Percy不是今天要找你开会吗？你不是说要在模拟任务结束后才来找我，模拟任务是明天才开始的，对吧？"<br>Michael感觉Nikita下逐客令了。不过他居然低头吃牛排的时候乐的偷笑。眼睛闪烁了一下。  
>她在乎他的事情。他很明显的发现了。她居然会在乎Ama那件事。他都还没有解释呢。<br>他更加乐得其所得坐在那里悠悠的吃下去。顺便回答Nikita的问题。  
>"是啊。 不过我也没有说我不会在模拟任务前来找你啊。别忘记，我拿到了钥匙。"<br>Michael嘴巴里还有没有咽下去的牛排就迫不及待的说话了。  
>"会也改期了。我今天比较闲。"他暗示自己想再呆会儿。<br>Nikita续了杯红酒坐在沙发上。把腿也干脆搁在了沙发上。  
>"是吗？我以为你闲着的时候都在Division里的穿梭。你该吃的快一点，牛排都要冷掉了。"<p>

"Michael，你等会儿有空吗？"  
>"你不会是想留我在这里吧，Nikita？"<br>"我只是觉得你吃了我的一顿晚餐，是不是也该为我效劳下。"她眯着眼睛望下他。  
>Michael不知道她要他做什么。不过还是嘴角上扬的回答说"乐意。"<br>"我想去买东西，你陪我一起去吧。Ama应该不会介意的。"  
>说这话的时候Nikita已经抑制不住看着Michael大笑了。"其实Birkhoff不是你想象中那么爱八卦的。"她对他眨了眨眼。<br>"我吃好了。走吧。别和我提Birkhoff了，下次该让Amanda找他好好谈谈。"  
>"别这样。"Nikita跟着Michael准备出门。"书呆子有时候比你活络多了。至少他可挺欣赏Ama的丰满身材的。"<br>"Nikita!"Michael有点被她反复的戏弄惹得反应过大。"组织里并不看好这种事情。我可不会自找麻烦，因为Percy会来找我麻烦的。"

街道上的夜色已经很浓了。他们两个人就这么掩盖在夜色里，缓慢的走着。  
>Nikita望着这条熟悉的街道，希望它漫长一点。她不过是想去尽头的旧家具店买一个衣服架子。<br>"你去买什么？"Michael打破了沉默。Nikita走在他身旁。身材显得有点娇小。  
>走着走着的时候，他的手臂会撞到她的手臂。<br>"挂衣服的一个架子。我想让你替我去搬回来顺便组装下。"  
>"你把你的上司当搬运工了？"Michael看着前方问她。<br>"你觉得我把你当成什么？当然不是搬运工。"Nikita以为他其实并爱好陪她去买个东西。  
>"那是什么？"Michael说这话的时候很轻。不过Nikita还是听得很清楚。<br>她想回答他什么的时候。  
>他突然猛地拉住Nikita的手臂，说："走快点吧。搬回去还要组装的。"<br>然后干脆不放手的这么拽着。  
>"special one "<br>Nikita轻答他。也有点享受Michael难得的主动。  
>不过Michael根本没有听见她的回答。他因为自己一下子去拽住Nikita，而把注意力和心思全部都转到了触觉上。他都能感觉到自己手心的热度贴在Nikita手臂上的温度。<br>他甚至心虚的担心，Nikita会不会通过他过烫的手心发现他的紧张。

他偶尔还是会控制不住自己的。她心里暗暗的想，她是他想要保护的人。一直以来都是。  
>只是他不愿开口，她有时候问自己，如果他再主动一点，也许，也许自己早就沦陷了。<br>又或者，她根本就沦陷了。  
>不语的两个人就这么一个人被一个人拽着，藏起两个人相同的心思，向着前方走去。<p>

"谢谢光顾，美女，这个衣服架子要回去自己组装。实木的制材很耐用的。"老板是一个中年妇女，结帐的台子上放着一个小电视机。里面在播着广告。她说话的时候有点喋喋不休，Nikita付账的时候，Michael就一言不发的站在旁边，等待着自个的活。  
>"你真聪明，知道让你的男朋友来帮你把架子抬回去。"说这话的时候，老板看了一眼旁边冷冰冰的Michael。<br>"是吗？"Nikita也看了一眼Michael。  
>"他很性感噢！"老板低下头故意压低声音和Nikita说。<br>Nikita神秘的笑了笑。跟着抬上东西的Michael走出了店门。只听到身后门上的挂铃叮咚一响。 

6) Close to You

"快到了。"Nikita随口说了一句。  
>"你就有那么多衣服需要挂吗？"Michael扛着木质衣架，咧嘴笑。"我可没有发现你在Divsion里有这个必要换那么多套衣服。你去行动的时候Amanda会给你服装的。"<br>"我乐意，你知道，我喜欢穿的漂漂亮亮的。"Nikita对着Michael晃了晃脑袋。用手指卷了卷头发。  
>你可别和我说你不想看到我穿的漂亮的样子。Nikita稍微走快了两步，轻轻嘟囔了一句。<br>Michael看着Nikita的背影，这曲线。穿什么都好看的。

到房门口的时候。  
>"Nikita， 为什么门缝里在渗水。你出门前有没有把厨房的水关掉？"Michael一连诧异的问她。<br>"噢，不会吧！！"Nikita马上开门进去。  
>然后两个愣在了门口，Nikita冲进屋子，然后去把水龙头关掉。<br>几秒钟后，她一脸沮丧的走出来，"我真的没有关掉。现在整个屋子都是水。"  
>Michael站在门口。有点觉得好笑，真的很少有这样的机会看到手忙脚乱的她。<br>"看样子，我今天得回组织睡了。明天得申请换暂时换房子了。"  
>Nikita直接踩着水里，准备去收拾几件睡衣什么的。<br>"你准备带着这个新买的衣服架子回组织？还是你准备让我再把它替你扛回组织？"  
>"抱歉，我真的没有想到会这样子。"<br>Nikita耸了耸肩。她眼神望下地板上的水漫金山。  
>"其实，你可以，去我那里将就一晚上。"其实，让Nikita去他那里住一晚，并不是那么要紧。如果，彼此心里都没有其他的心思的话。Michael说完这话后就马上找理由堵住自己呼之欲出的内心。<br>是啊，如果没有其他的心思的话。这再正常不过了。Nikita也在用着同样的想法和自己强调。  
>那走吧。Nikita带上了房门。有那么一秒的神秘的笑容从她的嘴角划过。<br>随后是门被关上的声音。

为什么，我会不由自主地想靠近你  
>即使，我知道，越是靠近你，我会加的难以控制自己<br>我钟情的感觉里如果没有了你的存在  
>是不是，也意味着我会不知所措<br>然后毫无方向的找寻你

"你是不是从来不来这里住的？"Nikita发现房子里的空荡。  
>"大部分时间还是睡在组织里的休息室里的。"Michael放下衣架。呼出一口气。<br>去找杯子倒水喝。  
>Nikita 靠在一堵墙上，两手抱在胸前的微笑。<br>"你去休息吧。"Michael将一杯子的水都喝光了。  
>"休息？"她全神贯注的看着Michael.她发现他有点紧张。<br>"我可以在沙发上坐一个晚上的。你只有一个床。"  
>Nikita瞥了他一眼。<br>他们都知道纠结的地方在同一点上。彼此都靠的那么近，却又没有谁敢稍微再近一点。  
>因为，怕一时的打开心房，会导致无法抑制的情感。<br>所以，互看着，觉得越来越近的时候，就各自强迫自己撇开自己的眼神，降下越来越高的  
>温度，给互相冷静。所以有时候，觉得压抑的可怕。像要爆发前的火山。岩浆四射前的心惊胆颤。<br>"Michale！"Nikita走向他，伸手拿掉他手上的玻璃杯。  
>"我想说，有些事情我是知道的。"Nikita有点前言不搭后语。<br>Michael默不作声。就这么站在她面前，盯着她看。  
>"我只是想说，我是知道的，Michael。"Nikita稍微低了头，躲开他的眼神。<br>再抬头看Michael的时候，Nikita伸手挽住Michael的手臂，用温热的唇盖住他的唇。  
>Michael虽然始终没有说一字，但是却一把拽过她的腰。Nikita倾斜向着Michael，失去平衡的倒在他的怀里。然后是让她窒息的长吻。<br>当Michael松开Nikita的时候，Nikita发现他眼波如海的望着自己。  
>他们两个人顿时觉得一时的没有把握住，导致就这么吻了。<br>所以有点尴尬。Michael不免顿了顿说："你睡吧，我睡客厅。"他始终不知道该说什么。  
>然后把Nikita拉进了房间。<br>自己则径直的走向客厅的沙发。

今夜是漫长还是短暂？  
>我对今夜为何如此眷恋<br>我是如此的想靠近你  
>为什么，我们都反反复复的犹豫<br>徘徊在自己的责任左右  
>那是借口还是一种背叛<p>

-

坦率  
>Nikita整夜没有睡。躺在床上回想自己的冲动。<br>我刚才对Michael说了什么。我只是说了我知道啊。为什么我会那么做。

Michael双手交叉搁在头后面，看着天花板。连西装外套都没有脱。  
>然后闭上眼，轻轻地对自己说：那不过是个吻。<p>

Michael早上醒来的时候，Nikita的房间门还关着。他犹豫了下想要去敲门。  
>最后还是换下巴巴的外套，从衣柜里拿了件新的西装。轻带上门出去了。<p>

Nikita其实很早就回Division了。在过道上碰到Birkhoff，他正在喝牛奶。  
>"嗨，Niki，昨晚Michael睡着的时候有没有压到你？"Birkhoff吸了口牛奶，一脸怀笑。<br>"你昨晚又在指挥室里忙了一个通宵？书呆子"Nikita一听就明白了，八成Birkhoff在指挥室里呆了一晚上的时候，顺便看了所有人的跟踪器位置。  
>Birkhoff始终不依不饶，"是啊，我得修补一个讨厌的漏洞，所以Percy让我看着跟踪器的位置。我突然发现你和Michael在同一处住所。所以？"他努努嘴。<br>Nikita面无表情的推开他。"所以，你以为你的想象会成为事实？"  
>Birkhoff撞到了墙上了，牛奶晃在了身上。"噢，别这样子，Nikita，这很正常，我不会对Percy还有Amanda说的。"<br>Nikita不想和他废话，直接走回自己的房间。把Birkhoff丢在了原地。

今天是模拟任务的日子。Nikita会房间换了衣服。  
>如果昨晚的吻不是幻觉，那么就让它如果昨晚一样，顺其自然的过去。<p>

Nikita并没有做太多准备，当到达规定时间的时候，她平静地带上了房间的门，然后走进了训练场地。这里已经摆好了所有训练设施，而Michael正站在一旁。  
>她自信地朝他一笑。<br>—她总是这么自信。  
>Michael的嘴角挂上了一丝不易察觉的微笑，然后他抱起双臂，轻轻摇了摇头。<p>

新人们陆陆续续地走进来，Michael也走上前去，表情严肃地站在他们面前。  
>Nikita悄悄冲他做了一个鬼脸，而他装作没有看见。<br>"早上好。你们已经接受一段时间的训练了，但是都没有经历过真正的战斗。今天，你们要进行模拟训练。我们将分出两个小组，小组的领导分别为Nikita和Benson，A小组的组员为Claude和Ama，而B小组的组员是David和Mona。在模拟训练中，我不仅希望你们展现出出色的作战技能，也希望我看见你们超凡的反应能力。你们是一个团队，但你们要选择献身与牺牲。—现在，去换上战服，戴上你们的眼镜。"  
>Nikita走向更衣室，开始和自己的组员讨论作战计划。<br>他们三个人将把后背交给对方，然后分别朝向三个方向。

进入训练场之前，Nikita特意从Michael前面经过，然后在擦肩的瞬间回过头，冲他眨了眨眼。他浅浅地笑了，但是随即又戴上了习惯性的冷漠。  
>他们心照不宣地把那一个情绪爆发的吻藏在了心底，在Division里继续维持上司与下属关系。<br>六个人走进训练场地，然后戴上了特制的眼镜。  
>"让对方全军覆没是你们的终极目标。你们会拥有虚拟的战友与敌人，你们需要发掘自己的洞察力。"<br>然后，连续不断枪声掩盖了所有的言语，他们必须呐喊才能让对方听见自己想说的话。Nikita、Claude和Ama在训练场的东侧，向着四面八方围拢过来的敌人拼命开枪，同时还要避免伤及自己的虚拟战友。她利索地进行指挥，然后拼命扣动扳机。

"这样只能防守，我们需要主动攻击！"Nikita抓住一个空当，回过头去冲着Claude和Ama的耳朵吼道。  
>"Ama从左侧绕到对方那里，Ama掩护Claude，我走右侧！"Nikita立刻站起身来，然后随即又压低了身体，躲在障碍背后前进。她回头看了一眼Michael。而他依然表情严肃，抱着双臂站在原地。<br>Nikita重新把注意力集中在战斗上，她突然意识到自己的决策有些失误。敌人会出现在任何一个方向，而自己没有人能帮助掩护，需要同时注意前方和后方。  
>—Michael一定看见了，我现在狼狈的样子。<br>她觉得有些不甘心。  
>所以，她用最快的速度消灭了身边所有的虚拟敌人，然后灵巧地滑到了Benson的后方。显然他们还没有意识到。Nikita瞄准Benson，但却突然看到Ama在紧张地掩护Claude，而左侧的一个敌人正在准备向她射击。<br>Nikita立刻直起身子，精准地向那个人开了一枪。  
>但这意味着她暴露了。<br>Benson和Mona同时转过身来看向她，显然吃了一惊。他们立刻举起枪来，Nikita瞬间缩回了障碍后方。—他们随时可能出现。Nikita转过身去，蜷缩在障碍下，静静地等待着。

许久，她听见了更加密集的枪响，大概是Ama和Claude已经成功接近了他们。Nikita翻身越过障碍，然后眯起眼睛，发现对方的三个人都背对着自己，所以她盯准了Benson，开始向他开枪。一阵枪响之后，他的战服已经闪烁起了红色光点。  
>Nikita满意地举起枪，抑制住回头去看一看Michael表情的冲动，继续向David射击。同时，Ama和Claude正在负责消灭向他们靠近的虚拟敌人。<br>"嘿！"在David的战服也亮起红光之后，Mona突然大吼一声，站起身来，开始疯狂地扫射Claude和Ama。然后，她突然把目标转向了Nikita。  
>在Nikita还没有反应过来的时候，所有的虚拟敌人都在她眼前突然消失了。她略微有些疑惑地低下头去看，发现自己的身上也有红光在跳动。<br>—我竟然出局了。  
>她在第一时间向Michael看去，而男人冷硬的脸并没有看向他。他依然在关注幸存的三人之间的战斗。<br>Claude掩护Ama，而后者正在和Mona进行枪战。因为刚才击中Nikita时略微的分心，Mona已经难以招架对方的攻击。在二对一的较量中，她毫无意外地现出局了。

Benson的小组全军覆没，Nikita的小组胜利了。但她依然无法接受自己是全组中最先出局的那一个。  
>Claude和Ama兴奋地跑过来拥抱Nikita，而后者的表情始终有些浅浅的失落。<br>Michael向他们走过来，开始进行点评。  
>"B组，你们展现出了不错的作战能力，但是你们的团队合作并没有让我满意，这是你们被打败的根本原因。A组的配合非常娴熟，这也在一定程度上归功于Nikita优秀的领导能力，Claude、Ama，你们的相互掩护非常让我钦佩，这是你们取胜的优势条件。"他顿了顿，用目光扫视了一圈，然后停留在Nikita失落的表情上，补充道，"Nikita，我希望你能单独留下。—解散。"<br>于是，留下他和她单独站在训练场地边。  
>Michael抚慰地朝她笑了笑。<br>—那一个意外的吻让他们彼此确认了某些东西，而心里那些些丝丝缠绕的线绳，正在慢慢地把他们拉得更紧。  
>"我竟然被击中了。"Nikita撅起了嘴。<br>"但你起码让我看到了你超凡的领袖能力。"Michael露出了一个小小的微笑。  
>"可我还是被击中了。"<br>"这是一种必要的牺牲，你牵扯了Mona的注意力，这才给了Ama和Claude打败她的机会。"  
>Nikita耸了耸肩，没有回答。<br>"你现在不想把战服换下去么？看起来很热。"Michael的目光停留在了Nikita优美的曲线上。 

Nikita有点对刚才的模拟任务耿耿于怀。她很清楚的明白，如果这是真实的行动，她不会选择那么去完成。  
>当然，现在故作轻松的她，看到Michael赞许她有不少进步的合作能力和领导才能，不免怀疑是不是自己把模拟任务看得太重。<br>"不过你始终得给我写一份报告。详细点。"Michael咳嗽了一声，不知道是不是还在想到那个失控的吻。  
>"好吧。"Nikita转身去更衣室。<br>Michael还站在原地，他觉得自己该说什么，可是却无言以对。  
>也许，吻已经说明了什么。 <p>

8)暗藏  
>Percy号召部分手下进指挥室。Birkhoff在将一次行动的录像反复重播。Percy站在旁边紧盯屏幕，控制室里气氛紧张。<br>"这次的行动，我们派出了三名探员，一个小分队。但是最初的计划有误导致探员全部被目标消灭，小分队损失也惨重。我想知道的是，为什么目标能够以很快的速度瓦解我们完善的计划？"Percy加重了口气，对站在指挥室里的9个部下分析形式。包括Michael在内。  
>"Percy，行动的中途他们有短暂的攻击我们的网络，所以可能强行的修复的时候导致有漏洞，所以在指挥上被敌方找到了内部通讯线路。"Birkhoff皱皱眉头，十指飞速的在键盘上打着。<br>"好吧，Joes，这个任务先由Michale负责。你去负责新兵的下一轮模拟任务。无论如何这次我得一起合成的结束它。"Percy开始筹划如何做出弥补。他不想纠结于已经发生的问题和错误。  
>"Michael，你留下。"Percy回头对一个坐在机器下的指挥员说："让Nikita，Ama 进来。"<p>

Nikita还穿着训练的白色贴身小背心，长发散在肩上。Michael朝了多看了一眼，当然，Percy也不例外。不要忘记，没有男人能够过这个美人关。

"这次的任务我们称之为绿叶行动。Nikita，你和Ama一起行动。Michael会指挥和协助你们，不过这一次没有小分队作后援。你们所要做的就是消灭在上一个任务里，没有被我们消灭的意大利人：安德烈·斯基诺。详细的内容Michael和Birkhoff会对你们做出解释。"  
>说完,Percy就有点怒气冲冲的回办公室了。<p>

也许，这次的行动，并不是讲述的那么简单和轻易。

"好吧，Nikita，Ama，我得给你们解说一下任务。"Michael清了清喉咙。然后换了个姿势站着。也许，Percy的离开，让Michale也轻松了不少。  
>"Birkhoff，调出目标的详细资料。"<br>"嗨，兄弟，我正在弄呢！"  
>"这就是目标任务，你们两人得和我一起去意大利，化妆成他下榻酒店的服务员，合力干掉他后迅速撤离。我会在酒店外面的车里指挥，等你们一起出来后开车离开。当然，如果行动时出现任何意外，我希望你们明白，没有支援小队意味着一切问题都要自己解决。<br>无论如何，干掉目标，就是完成任务。"  
>Nikita隐约觉得Michale是不是将任务解述说的过分的简单。还是，等会儿还会有一个小型会议？<br>Ama好像对外出执行任务这件事情很兴奋，忘记了执行任务是危险的这个根本问题。  
>于是她开始说，"那么，我和Nikita谁负责执行杀死目标？是Nikita吗？"<br>"不，是你。Nikita负责掩护你。"  
>Michael想试验下经过上次模拟训练后的Nikita的团队合作能力。也许，这是一个好机会。<br>Nikita不语，她最不乐意的是合作，以及掩护别人。她喜欢单独行动。  
>"你们回去准备下，明天一早去意大利。刻不容缓。"<br>等Nikita和Ama走出控制室后，Birkhoff抬头看着站着的Michael说："这次行动完成，其实还有2天的空闲，你为什么不和Niki去逛逛意大利？"  
>对了，那两天Percy要出去开会。<p>

我从来没有想过  
>我的主观想法差点要陷你于万劫不复<br>我只想要保护你  
>如果你受伤<br>我该怎么办 

Napoli AM 10：15  
>目标人物：安德烈·斯基诺<br>现所在位置：目标下榻酒店外停车场

"Ama，你伪装成服务员进入目标休息室。里面应该还有3名保镖，你只需要接近目标，Nikita会干掉门口的2位保镖，然后在门口支援你。你迅速完成任务后，和她一起撤离。  
>记住，目标本身是特工，我想你们已经看过我给你们的任务资料。你们在接近时会在门外被红外线扫描，所以枪藏在手推车的第二层内。"Michael和她们坐在车子里对等会儿的任务再做一个完整性描述。以确保尽量不出意外。<br>Nikita低头不语，她始终觉得哪里不对。但是，却找不到问题的所在。  
>或许，是我的多虑。单独的执行导致我对合作执行任务的不信任感产生。<br>她心里安慰自己。Michael的计划很少出现问题。  
>更何况，并没有获取情报的任务包含在内。所要做的，只是如同一些简单的杀手工作那样，<br>靠近目标，消灭他，然后清场撤离。

随后，Ama在紧身衣的外面套上了白色的服务员装，Nikita也是。  
>下车前，Michael对正要关门的Nikita说：速战速决。<p>

我真的不敢相信  
>如果你身受重伤的倒在我的怀里<br>我该怎么办  
>那时候的自责<br>还有什么意义  
>-<p>

Ama低头推着手推车，靠近这个楼层内唯一门口有警卫的房间。  
>Nikita则在不远处的一个清洁室里等待行动。她需要等Ama顺利进入才能去干掉门口的2个人高马大的警卫。<br>Michael坐在车里，他的眉头有一点的紧缩。带着耳机，声控Ama。  
>Ama此时已经在短暂的几秒内将装有好几瓶香槟和一桶冰块的手推车行致门口。<br>" 等一下，我去问问需不需要。"门口的某个警卫推门进入室内。  
>只是听见里面带有意大利口音的男人说："ok"<br>然后，Nikita看到Ama进入室内。她摸了摸她靴子里的刀，一把带有螺旋纹的近身搏斗用的惯刀。即使，她对近身搏斗仍旧很熟练。

Ama低头将推车推入房间内。她用余光环顾四周。室内有4名保镖，而她的目标居然还在这个套房的另一个房间内。她发现，问题的所在，但是她必须在几秒内下判断然后行动，而不是退出房间去找Nikita重新商量应对措施。因为她觉得，这是一个表现自己能干的好时间。  
>于是，她询问其中一名保镖，客人是否还需要其他服务？<br>而那时候，目标人物从室内走出来，听见了谈话。  
>"我想，我需要。"安德烈·斯基诺靠近Ama ，从身后拔出枪，对着一脸呆掉的Ama。<br>"好了，现在继续做你该做的，取出你的枪，对着天花板开4枪，然后推翻推车。然后丢掉强，站到一旁去。我想你应该明白我的意思了。"安德烈·斯基诺的枪一动不动的指着Ama

是什么发生了错误。一切都很正常啊。为什么目标要我这么做。  
>Ama此时此刻，仍旧没有明白，目标不过是想引出Nikita ，她是一个送上门的诱饵。<br>这样的行动安排，Nikita作为后援失去了主动权。她的被动会害死她。  
>而此时，一切只好不得不的按照目标的指示进行。<br>酒店外的Michael，在等待枪声的开始。因为对方所在地的难以布局，所以无法进入摄像系统，所以一切成为自以为得变局。  
>4声枪声过后，然后接重而来的是推车倒地的声音，香槟破碎。<br>Nikita开始接近房间。门外的2个警卫听见房间内的声音。开始紧张的开门。但是门被屋内反锁，而且好像有东西堵上了。  
>Nikita靠近他们，用意大利语说："有什么需要我们帮忙的吗？"<br>2名警卫没有回头看她，勒令她去找备用钥匙。  
>"这样子不就行了。"Nikita用手腕的力气扭断了其中一人的脖子，然后用枪干掉一个。<br>随后，直接一枪嘣开了门，用脚踢开门。  
>她以为，Ama至少干掉了3名保镖。<br>但是摆在她面前的是：Ama已经被枪杀，她的枪在四名保镖中的一人手中。  
>有5把枪对着她，而目标安德烈·斯基诺对她微笑着说："Hi，Nikita"<p>

发生了什么。  
>你说要保护我的<br>为什么当我完全信任你的时候  
>我发现<br>我们对一同一件事情  
>拥有完全不同的判断<br>而现在，  
>我所能做的<br>就是靠我自己的力量  
>解救自己<p>

-"丢掉枪，双手放在身体两侧举起。"安德烈·斯基诺命令她。

Nikita开始思索当下的形势。

如果刚才的4声枪声是对方和Ama发生冲突时开的，那么为什么Ama是大脑左侧中枪死亡。依照眼前的状况，他们的目标是她—Nikita 这一点是可以肯定地。

"你可是真是一个美人。不过，我也是第一次见你真人，可是，我却看过了不下五十次你的详细资料。"安德烈·斯基诺说着话的同时喝令保镖将Nikita 压坐在他面前的凳子上，并且其中2名保镖用枪指着她。

"我可不认识你。"Nikita故意用话引出他的想法。

"Percy可认识我，你记不记得，2年前，Percy让你去执行任务，干掉一个名为罗瑟的意大利人，那个人是我的亲哥哥。"

二年前。。。Nikita的大脑开始搜索一切信息。两年前她的确曾奉命干掉一个意大利人。他是一个军火倒卖商。她甚至不知道缘由，就顺利地独立完成任务。  
>"好吧，我想你已经想起来了。那么，我就来给你解释下吧。我的哥哥罗瑟是当时意大利政府新政策即将上台时的一个地下反对组织要员。他反对意大利政府将军火倒卖和黑手党问题例如不公开条例。他想要做的只是，通过地下组织，将一切即将要发生的丑陋公诸于世。但是，意大利政府为了消除麻烦，就通过Divison派人干掉他。让他死后都挂上一个军火倒卖商的恶名。Nikita， 你现在知道我为什么要找你了吗？"<p>

Nikita冷漠地看着他。即使内心被颤动了，但是相比之自己目前的危机，她最主要要考虑的是如何让自己逃脱。

"所以，你布局，就是为了抓住我？"Nikita试探的想要知道刚才发生了什么。

她有没有漏掉观察什么细节。

"这个房间有干扰作用，你们的麦克风不可能起作用。上次干掉了Percy的一组人，里面没有你，我想，这次换到这里，第二轮的游戏，你也该出现了。"安德烈·斯基诺咧嘴笑了下。"你想把我怎么样，干掉我，替你哥哥报仇吗？"Nikita开口反驳他。

她想要激怒她。"不，先带你去我哥哥的墓前。"

"是吗？我想我可未必有兴趣陪你走这一趟了。"当Nikita说完这话的时候，她已经挣脱保镖的压制，近身用靴子里的刀干掉了他们。

然后将坐着的凳子飞向安德烈·斯基诺，避开他的2发子弹。夺门而出。她故意被保镖压制，她的袖子里有2把小刀。偶尔关键的时候可以派上用处，譬如割断绳子。  
>她开始后悔，只带了一把枪。<br>她飞奔的时候后面的子弹如扫向她的飞流。  
>转弯进入刚才呆过的清洁室，拿上紧急呼叫器和另一把满弹的枪。<br>"Michael， 出现情况。你在哪里!"  
>而Michael早在30秒前已经离开了等候的地方，他发现本该25分钟结束的任务，超过了5分钟还没有结束。<br>也许，哪里是他自己没有估计到的。  
>"Nikita，你在哪里？"他带着枪在酒店的一层楼里呼叫她。<br>"我在6楼的左侧楼道里，他们的目标是我，目标是我！"Nikita的声音听上去有点恼火。难道，行动出现了很大问题。  
>"Nikita， 快速离开。如果他们的目标是你，那么我们只能撤离！"然后Michael指听见仿佛一声枪响。<br>"Nikita！快点离开！"没有回答。

"Nikita！"没有回答。  
>发生了什么？<br>他拨通组织安全线路请求紧急小队支援。一边手拿枪通过安全楼梯不停的上楼。  
>"砰"的一声，楼上传来一声爆炸声。他呆在原地。<p>

"Nikita！"Michael像发疯一样的往六楼飞奔。  
>他突然意识到，他可能失去她。<br>虽然，她很能干；虽然，她能化解危机；虽然，她是他最优秀的学员。  
>他脑海里浮现每一种可能。但是，现实不得不表明的是，刚才的爆炸威力并不小。<br>Nikita不可能毫发无损。  
>他没有好好的保护她。<br>这次的行动，因为他在计划里安排Nikita去做了支援，所以她失去了主动权，陷入了危机。  
>而现在，他连懊恼得时间都没有。<br>他拿着枪的手都是汗。  
>他要找到那个，他还来不及去爱的她。<p>

当他到达六楼的时候，他看到爆炸导致楼层的毁灭。他很警惕，怕万一目标方还有存活的人。  
>但是，一片荒芜的楼层里，他找到的是2个受枪伤死亡的保镖尸体。很明显，身上还有近身搏击受到的伤。不一会儿，他看到安德烈·斯基诺的尸体，一把带螺旋纹的刀叉在胸口。很明显，刀是Nikita 的。他的手上有一个遥控器。<br>Nikita，你在哪里。  
>Michael眼里如同荒芜的楼层，他不想失去她。<br>他找到爆炸点的位置。在周围一塌糊涂的房间，走廊上找寻线索。  
>也许，她已经想办法逃脱。<br>他实在找不到如何安慰自己坚持她存活的可能。  
>这是爆炸，如果她正好在爆炸点，尸体的残肢总该有。他越想越糟糕。<p>

突然，他想到，她在联络他说的话。  
>该死，她还没有来得及说她在什么位置，就断了。<br>Michael满头大汗的开始从走廊的转弯处开始寻找。  
>然后，他找到了她。<br>他掀开一块门板，看到了身重子弹的Nikita  
>她的头在出血。因为爆炸的冲击力，门板撞压到她。她摔在地上。<br>他褪去她的外套。2颗子弹分别在她的肩膀和腰部。  
>她虽然中弹，不过主要还是因为撞击和流血才昏过去的。<br>Michael一把抱起她，迫不及待的离开。 

Michael已经来不及自责了。  
>Nikita至今在执行任务时没有受到过那么大的伤。<br>他现在要做的是，马上带她离开这里。找到一个可以先医治她的地方。

他把她一路抱到车上。他第一次发现，当她昏过去在自己的怀里的时候，也会像一个小女孩子样。曾几何时，他希望她能够昏倒一次，他可以和她说出他的真心。但是，现在，他只希望她马上想来。他厌恶当初自己像傻瓜一样的想法。

放在后座上的她，仍旧没有醒来。他用卫星电话联系Birkhoff。  
>"Birkhoff，我要这里我能够去的，并且最近的医院的卫星导航。"Michael吼道。<br>"发生了什么？你们搞出了事情？"Birkhoff这个时候居然还在开这种玩笑。  
>"快一点，行动出现情况，发生了爆炸。Nikita受伤了！"Michael已经驱车离开了酒店停车场。<br>"抱歉，我已经发到你的导航系统上了。Michael，只有5分钟车程。"Birkhoff意识到了问题的严重性。他虽然是个怪才，精通系统，黑客，等等，但是他也有帮不上忙得时候。  
>Michael透过后视镜看了眼Nikita，她身上的伤口在不断渗血。还是没有醒来。<p>

到救治点的时候，Michael一个急刹车。然后跳下车到后座抱起Nikita冲了进去。

"肩部和腰部2处枪杀。头部的重击并不轻。我们得先动手术取出子弹，然后做脑扫描。"  
>Michael明白的点点头。他的西装外套上还沾着Nikita的血。<p>

大约2小时后，当Nikita头包着纱布，睡在他眼前的床上的时候。  
>他正在懊恼和内疚。他低头，闭了闭眼。然后听见Nikita很轻的声音："Michael.."<br>他抬头看，看到醒来带着微笑的她。  
>此时此刻，再无外人。他差点流泪。<br>"你找到了我，所以，我被救到了这里？"Nikita看到了他满脸的自责，故意放松口气。  
>终究，他还是找到了她。她是需要他的。即使，仍旧受伤了。<br>"我们可以等你好点再回去，Birkhoff会和Percy汇报的。至少，任务完成了。"  
>"嗯"Nikita轻点下头。"Ama牺牲了。对不起。"她闭上眼，觉得很累。<br>Michael没有回答。他还是需要时间来缓解刚才的冲击。  
>来自他内心，怕突然失去她的冲击。<br>而，此时此刻，她躺在他的面前。

-  
>会不会<br>有一天  
>失去你<br>然后  
>我才发现<br>我的坚持  
>是一种错误<p>

-

9) 心照不宣  
>Nikita受伤后就这么沉沉的昏睡在床上。<br>Michael不敢睡去。这个时候，他们已经离开了刚才的救治点，回到初到这里下榻的酒店。  
>Percy在开会的途中已经了解详细情况。命人重新审查任务细节。<br>而Michael，可以暂时稍作休息。  
>他走出房间，来到客厅里和Birkhoff通话。<br>"Niki怎么样，我刚才在调出上次失败的任务资料。现在已经转发到你的笔记本上了。"Birkhoff在控制室里关切的询问。  
>Michael发现了任务的很多问题。他不相信，目标就那么肯定第一次的计划里没有Nikita，在第二次的计划里就一定会有她。很多细节不合情理。<br>"她睡着了。没事了。"Michael有点累的不想多说。不过一天的时间，他觉得像透支了自己的力量。然后稍微和Birkhoff啰嗦了几句就按掉了蓝牙。

他趁着Nikita还在休息的时候，彻夜不眠的重新研究资料。  
>第一次的任务失败，所以Percy才会下令重新执行。<br>由原来的指挥Joes改成他。他反复研究第二次计划。  
>如果安德烈·斯基诺地目标是Nikita，那么炸弹的安排就能解释了。<br>但是，始终有什么是说不通的。  
>他打开录象，重新看了一遍第一次Joes指挥的行动。<br>如果目标是Nikita，完全没有这个必要在第一次的行动中用那么大的火力。  
>除非，真正想要干掉Nikita的人，除了安德烈·斯基诺，还有另外一个人。<p>

他再次联系Birkhoff，让他将他发现的问题先和Amanda稍作汇报。  
>等Percy回到Division作定夺和研究。<br>Michael回头看到Nikita已经坐在了床上。看着自己。  
>"好点了吗？我的女孩儿？"他有点睁不开疲惫的双眼。但是，她没事，他一稍微松口气就立马觉得很累。<br>"Michael，你，要不要过来躺一会儿。"Nikita拍了拍她的左侧床位。  
>"不了，我想再看一会儿。"Michael故作没事。<br>"事情还是需要我们回到组织才能定夺。一切还需要分析和审核。你陪我一起躺一会儿吧。"Nikita歪着脑袋看着她，眼神深邃带着点没有睡醒的迷茫。"别忘了，我们难得有机会放假。"  
>Michael就这么直接穿着衬衫躺在了Nikita的旁边。<br>也许，两个人都累了。能够好好的在一起，不说话的躺着，是难得机会。  
>Nikita因为受伤的缘故，又或者是止痛片的缘故。她侧睡，面对着Michael。<br>她的头刚好在Michael的肩的高度。  
>Michael感觉到Nikita的体温。他觉得心安。他的自以为是，差点害死她。<br>想要改变她，是他一直想要做的事情。可是，这一次，他过分的冒险，她却没有责怪。  
>他看着闭上眼睛的她，然后索性也侧身对着她。<br>Nikita感觉到了靠近。伸手搭住他，放在他的背部，头微微倾斜的靠住。  
>他们互拥着躺在床上。<br>Michael轻轻的喃喃细语说："你觉得这样子真的好吗？"然后露出一丝坏笑。  
>Nikita闭着双眼，再一次拥紧他。把头更加的贴近他。<br>"休息一会儿吧，Michael "  
>Michael也闭上眼，将手放在Nikita的腰部，用力将她拥向自己。<br>Nikita突然笑出声来，用手握成拳头轻轻的打了他一下。  
>"别和我说，现在那么累的情况下，你还想给我什么惊喜。"Nikita故意说着故意的话。<br>房间里再无声音。  
>Michael其实根本无法入睡，他只是，轻轻的呼吸，然后感受Nikita的温度。<br>很少，有这样的机会可以，毫无欲望的拥抱。  
>我多么怕那一刻的爆炸会让我失去你，而现在，你好好的躺在我的怀里。<br>我连内疚和后悔都来不及，抛开一切的拥紧你。  
>忘记我的责任和仇恨，抛弃我们的身份，在这个暂时远离组织的地方。<br>Michael感觉Nikita好像有一点睡着了，于是悄悄睁开眼。  
>用手拨动了那滑落在她脸上的长发。亲吻了下她的额头。<br>他听到她很细微的声音：你在哪里。  
>他专注的看着她，然后回答她：我在这里。<p>

Michael,在你的身边,我是多么的心安。即使你的不擅言辞，你偶尔的怒吼，你所背负的仇恨，会让我时不时的觉得，我们不同的观念导致我们之间心的距离。  
>可是，你知道吗？我靠着你的胸口，我觉得我们之间的温度，互相融合，我嘴角上扬的弧度，比起身上的伤，显得更加的值得。<p>

Nikita，我对你的责任，有时候是因为爱；还是因为我是多年来是你的上司你的长官。我时常会在这两种毫无关系并不矛盾的身份里找不到方向。但是，我拥着你的时候，我却可以抛弃一切惹恼我的思绪，因为几小时前，我差点以为我要失去。

"Michael"Nikita笑着用手拍打他的背部。  
>Michael再一次轻吻她的额头，"对不起。"他还在为了Nikita受伤的事情自责。<br>Nikita用手放在他的脸庞，"你我都知道，一切都过去了。"  
>Michael看着她，然后深吻她性感的嘴唇。<br>他翻过身，更加的贴近她，不顾一切的吻她。  
>偶尔的间隙，她笑说："你是不是根本没有睡着？"<br>他再一次的吻了一下。然后用手抚摸她，对她说："让我睡不着的可是你。"  
>她笑得眼睛眯了起来："我就知道。"<br>然后是分不开的拥吻。

"什么声音？Michael，你的电话。"Nikita推开Michael。  
>Michael这才反应过来，伸手去拿床头柜的手机。<br>"Hi，Michael，Percy命你们尽快回组织。任务的分析有进展。"  
>Michael咳嗽了一声，然后稍微整了整衬衫。<br>"知道了。Birkhoff。"他的眼神都没有离开过Nikita 。  
>"Nikita 在旁边？"<br>"Nikita，是Birkhoff。"然后他把电话递给她。  
>"Birkhoff，我没事了。"她一边讲电话一边和Michael互相暧昧的微笑。<br>"我当然知道，Niki，Michael好像不太想接我的电话。他的口气真奇怪。"  
>"是吗？"Nikita忍不住笑了。"也许Michael正在忙事。"<p>

挂了怪才的电话。他们准备打道回府。这次执行任务的问题终究需要面对。

你在我的身边  
>我不会让你离去<br>你在我的心里  
>我不会让你消失<p>

-

10) 分歧  
>回到组织的Michael和Nikita迅速进入会议室里。Nikita身上的伤还没有痊愈，但是过去较强的体能训练已经让她可以对这些疼痛置之不理。而如今，摆在面前最重要的事情是，Percy将这次任务的问题列为3级。<br>"Michael，目标已经死亡。我和Amanda已经分析了你传输回来的部分分析报告。就像你说的，如果安德烈·斯基诺故意利用军火信息，让我们受命主动去消灭他。但是Nikita才是他们的真正目标的话，我们前后两次任务又受到攻击和埋伏。很明显，他虽然死了，但是，能够确保Nikita会在第二次任务出现的人，只有我们Division里的人。"Percy双手抱胸，一脸严肃。  
>"那么，你的意思是，我们内部有人连通了安德烈·斯基诺，所以第一次任务全军覆灭，第二次执行时，Nikita和Ama又一死一伤？"Michael的确设想到过这个层面。<br>但是毕竟这个问题牵涉到组织内部的叛变。这不能光靠他的主观假设就能成立。  
>Nikita站在旁边不语。她已经不知道该干什么。她曾受命于Percy干掉了安德烈·斯基诺的哥哥。那个也许是无辜的人。即时这个晚来的真相出自于她的目标之口，但是他没有必要骗她。Nikita的思维完全没有参与到会议中。她心里的忐忑让她开始质疑自己所谓的执行任务是对还是错。她看了看Michael，他正在聚精会神地和Percy汇报。<br>突然会议室的门开了。Amanda走了进来。只说了一句，"解决了。"  
>Percy噢了一声，"Joes刚被Amanda拖去审讯了，在第一次的任务执行时，Birkhoff的内部通讯网络被攻击，我们刚查出是有人在内部动了手脚。那个人就是Joes。"<br>"所以，Michael，Joes手头的任务全部都改由你负责。他已经是组织的叛徒。Amanda着手处理他的。"  
>散会后，Nikita想去找Michael谈谈。但是，无奈Percy需要和他一起外出一次。<br>Nikita回到自己的房间里，独自躺在床上，望着白色的天花板，思绪混乱。她纠结于自己过去曾做的那些任务，开始思考自己对于Division的服从。她担心自己做出了错误的选择也担心自己的错误已经无法赎回。  
>"Nikita？"Michael沙哑的嗓音在门外响起。<br>她猛然抬起头，惊喜地坐起身来。  
>他轻轻推开门，朝她微笑，在身后把门关上，然后坐在她的床边。<br>"伤口还在疼？"他的目光扫向她腰间。  
>"不。"<br>"那是？"  
>"…"Nikita翻了个身，和Michael并排坐在床边，"Percy和你说了什么？"<br>"关于背叛。"他的声音有些低沉，"这是机密。"  
>Nikita顿了顿，抬头看着Michael的眼睛："Division所有的叛徒都会消失，没有例外，是吗？"<br>他低下头回望着她，片刻后，他回答："是。"  
>她耸了耸肩，低头闭上了眼睛。"Percy的任务，我知道我们不该多问一个问题，但是我总是在怀疑，我毁掉的那些人，我杀死的那些人，他们是真的罪孽深重吗？" <p>

flashback  
>Percy在会议后将Michael叫到了办公室。<br>Michael进门后顺手关上了大门。  
>如往常一样，两手放在背后的站在Percy的面前。<br>"这次任务虽然结束了，Nikita受伤的事情我们暂且不谈，安德烈·斯基诺布局的目的，Nikita知不知道？我不想我们的行动人员过多的知道行动的目的和原因。"Percy转过身，拿出一把钥匙，"她们只需要顺利地完成任务。这把钥匙是Nikita新房间的。房子在你的楼下。我想你应该知道怎么做。"  
>Michael接过钥匙。Percy故意将Nikita调的和他那么近，无非是希望他圈住Nikita的心思，稳固住这个得力的杀手。<p>

回到现实：  
>Michael从口袋里摸出钥匙，"新房间的，被水淹没的那间不要了。"<br>然后起身要离开的样子："有些事情，它们的对与错不是由我们来分析的。" 

Nikita将部分的东西搬到了新的住处。如今，不执行任务的时候，她很少再会选择回到组织。  
>她混迹在人群了，伪装自己的身份，故意引导自己默认为普通人中的一员。哪怕，这种假象是短暂的，当Michael出现在她面前的时候。她常会想起，甚至羡慕一切自然的东西。<br>爱情，对她来说。如果要与责任，与组织牵扯在一起，这带给她的，也许更多是矛盾和纠结。  
>Percy向来不希望Michael对她过分的亲近；但是这一次，却让他们搬的那么近。<br>是为了执行任务的方便，还是另有目的。如果，是另有目的，那么Michael，他知不知道。

Nikita在新房间里整理琐碎的杂物。把当初放在客厅的猫咪饰品，摆到了床头柜上。  
>她重新铺了铺床上的枕套和被褥。经历过这次受伤后，Percy也有和她暗示过，这段时间的任务会改别人去行动。毕竟，组织里有的是人。她还是可以静静的修养几天。<p>

这已经是搬过来住的第三天，她每天去附近的面包店买点吃的，再买一点蔬果回来。然后榨汁。她没有去见到过Michael，也不打算去敲他的门。她觉得，有些想法，在心底产生了质的改变，但是还未理出一个清晰的脉络。她需要一个人来好好的处理它们。

"Birkhoff，是我。"Nikita拿着电话在屋子里踱步。  
>"HI，Niki. 新屋子呆的可舒服？"Birkhoff仍旧在控制室里忙活他的系统。<br>"不说这个了，Michael在不在组织里？"她忍不住从侧面打听他的去向。她不愿去楼上堵他。  
>"你为什么不去楼上找他？我一直以为他会呆在你的屋子里。"Birkhoff没有发现Nikita语气里的不对。<br>"好吧，我挂了。"她若有所思地挂了电话。  
>当Birkhoff继续干活的时候，他正巧回头看到了Michael走进来。"Nikita好像找你。"Michael听见Birkhoff和他这么说。转身就又走了。<p>

他以为她要对他说的话，是他想对她说的话。所以才会匆忙赶去。经过上次的事情，他更加无法忍受任何一次可能失去她的状况。Percy也许是对的，稳住Nikita，就能够留她在身边。  
>如果这是一种自私，那么只能用每一次不顾一切的保护来弥补；如果这并不是她想要的，那么他只能希望这一切维持。<br>Michael站在Nikita的房门口，还没有敲门。她就来开门了。  
>然后任由门开着，转身走进屋子。<br>"Michael，我找你，只是想知道，Percy为什么要把我们安排住的那么近？ 你我都知道，Percy并不看好你我的感情，或者说，他时常会害怕我对你的改变和拖累。"  
>Nikita的脸上没有任何表情。有些事情的目的，她有权知道。<br>"你还在意上次执行任务时得到的信息。Nikita，你要记住，这些信息的真实性和你执行任务是没有任何关系的。为什么你就不肯放手，忘记这些问题？"Michael想不明白。口气里都是不理解。  
>"如果Percy干着的勾当是伤天害理的，我们的目标里有无辜的人，那么我们算什么？Michael，我们就是Percy的棋子，他的帮凶。我们的一举一动在改变着别人的生活，家庭，以及别人的命运，甚至性命。我们没有这个权力，Percy也没有这个权力和资格。"Nikita一口气说出了她真正想表达的想法。<br>Michael站在那里，脱口而出的是："那别人就有权利和资格，为了所谓的政治等因素，改变别人的家庭了吗？杀死别人的妻女了吗？"他的手握成了拳头。  
>Nikita意识到自己说的话触到了Michael的仇恨和痛苦。<br>她住口不再说什么。走上去，想要拉住他。  
>但是，Michael已经转身开门走了。<p>

我们之间的分歧早就埋下了种子  
>是不是现在已经发芽<br>那么，我该如何浇灌它  
>让它变成你我都能够接受的现实<p>

我以为你要对我说的是我想对你说的话  
>分歧的存在<br>一直掩盖在你对我的证明里  
>一直隐藏在我对你的保护里<br>什么时候  
>你发现了它<br>像是要带上  
>照亮你前方的路<br>离我远去 

Nikita意识到这些话的份量。即使她仅仅只是说出了心里的疑惑和想法，但是，这条件反射般对Michael的改变，很明显的与他对Percy的忠诚产生了对立。  
>这应该就是我和他之间终究存在的问题。他的仇恨和私心，更加的巩固了他对组织的忠诚。<br>Nikita没有再怂恿自己去想下去。现在，她更该去对Michael说些什么。她贸然的想法伤了他的心。  
>她以很慢的脚步走到楼上。故意放轻脚步，像是内疚和心虚。她并不是不懂那些吻里包含的浓情。<br>她站在门口。突然连手都颤抖了。  
>她听见Michael的声音："Percy，Nikita对我起了疑心。"<br>她的眼泪都快要涌出眼眶。用力转开没有上锁的门把。  
>Michael一脸不知所措的拿着刚挂了的电话。<br>Nikita抄起旁边的一个架子，砸向了他。

Nikita以为，当组织赋予了她新的生命和生活方式。她也早就失去了流泪的可能。  
>任何一次执行任务和受伤，她都能一笑而过。因为她的自信和特殊，还有Michael在身后的保护。<br>泪水没有从眼眶里流出来。她愤怒的朝着Michael扔出架子的原因。因为此时此刻，她有点不真实的怀疑的他多少次来对她的保护，很大的可能是缘自组织对她的需要。这一点太过残酷。  
>她的内心始终希望，Michael的真心能够超越组织的控制。但是在关键的时候，她发现，他对组织的忠诚，不是她能够真正了解的，更不用说改变和瓦解了。<br>Michael没有闪躲，架子直接擦过了手臂。他想解释，解释她的断章取义，把他的感情当成了废物。  
>他上前拽住她的手臂。她忍不住反抗，动手打在了他的胸前。Michael不还手。将Nikita的手臂反拽到她的身后。直接拥住她。另一只手臂环住她，她就这么一只手臂被压在身后，整个身体的背部紧靠在Michael的怀里。她有点动弹不得。<br>"放开我。你现在可以去和Percy汇报了，你的优秀学员开始像不受控制的疯狗。"  
>Nikita口出狂言。<br>Michael始终不语，他在等她冷静下来。他明白，她暂时不能够理解某些事情。  
>某些事情的触动，始她的观念走向了迷茫。因为她不是他，有所谓的仇恨。<br>"你就这么一步一步听命于Percy，我真的不敢想象，你对我，也是一个任务。"Michael感觉到Nikita紧绷的身体有点放松，稍微不再那么的紧抓住她。他能够感受到她说这话时的心痛。

当Michael将手搭在Nikita的肩膀上。想让她看着自己。但当手触摸到她单薄的衣服的时候，他发现了衣服的潮湿。Nikita肩膀的枪伤并没有很好的瘀和。经过刚刚两人的挣扎，伤口已经裂开留血了。Michael很心疼，"坐下！你的伤口裂开出血了。"他不忍心再一次的弄伤她。  
>"我这里有抱扎用的东西，Nikita，不要再和我呕气。"Michael的声音很明显是生气了。<br>"我可以自己处理。我不需要你来帮我。"Nikita转过头，虽然没有离开，但是也不想让Michael来帮她。伤口的疼痛越来越厉害。刚才的大动作可能把伤口弄得更加糟糕了。

这时候Michael已经拿出了备用的胶带和药水。  
>"Nikita，一切等处理完你的伤口再说好不好。现在，解开你的衣服，把你的肩膀露出来。"<br>Michael拧开药水盖子，拿了把剪刀在剪绑带。

Nikita没有理会Michael，又一次转过身去，背对着他。  
>"Nikita！"Michael恼怒地看着她的背影，然后猛地把她扳过来，扯开了她胸前的三个扣子。她挥手去挡，想要推开他，却被紧紧地圈在了他胸前，没有动弹的余地。<br>Michael一言不发，把她的衬衫拉下来，露出单薄的肩膀，用自己的衣服挡住她的胸口，然后开始处理枪伤。  
>Nikita倔强地别过头去，不听话地扭动着自己的肩膀，躲避他的手掌。<br>越来越多的血渗出来，Michael皱起了眉，命令道："不要动！"  
>"这也是任务的一部分么？"Nikita的愤怒已经渐渐冲淡了伤口的疼痛，她抬起头质问他，"你和我在一起时发生的所有事情都是为了任务吗？为了监视我、控制我？"<br>Michael停下尝试，把药水和绷带攥在了手里，盯着Nikita的脸，眼睛里燃烧的愤怒。他把她抵在墙上，依然用自己的衣服挡住她露出的胸口。然后，他靠近她的脸，认真地说："你自己能感觉得到。"  
>Nikita有一瞬间的缓和，但是她不甘心就这样承认："那么，你对Percy说的话呢？"<br>"他的确让我控制你。"Michael稍稍松开了她，"他担心你的心情会有波动。"  
>"担心我对他的忠诚会动摇么？"Nikita讥讽地笑了，想要系上胸前的扣子，却被Michael握住了手腕。<p>

"伤口还没处理。"Michael重新打开药水的瓶子，然后用酒精和棉签轻柔地擦拭她不断流血地方。  
>她有一瞬间的颤栗。Michael放轻了手里的动作，问道："我用力太重了吗？"<br>Nikita摇了摇头，闭上了眼睛。她向后靠在墙上，低下头看着Michael的双手和自己的伤口。他抬头看了一眼她小猫一样温顺的表情，轻轻笑了。"很听话。"他低下头去，把血擦净，然后把药水涂在绷带上，认真地为她绑好。  
>她睁开眼睛，抽出了一条胳膊调整了一下，然后他把她的手拉开，帮她扣上了胸前的扣子，动作有些缓慢。<br>"我们本来就不该挑明这些感情。"Michael轻声说道，"一切都是偶然。"  
>"我明白。"Nikita微微低下头，然后从Michael的身侧走过去，离开了他的控制范围。<br>"你打算怎么向Percy汇报？"她站在离他有一定距离的地方，问道。  
>"有些东西需要隐藏。"Michael低头收拾着**和绷带，"但你需要改变一些想法。"<p>

翻外甜点版：

或许伤口愈演愈烈的疼痛，让Nikita缓和了最初愤怒的情绪。  
>又或者，Michael出乎意料的不多加解释更加证明了，他对她的心和感情，是一种真实。<br>在他的面前，她不会那么小女生的在乎让他看到自己的身体。所以解开扣子，露出已经有那么点血肉模糊的肩膀。将肩部衣服与伤口分离的时候，她皱了皱眉头。的确是需要处理和包扎的。做为一名优秀的行动人员，对于自己的伤口的忽视，会导致后面意外情况处理能力的下降。这是最初在培训时，Michael多次的叮嘱。  
>Michael用消毒棉擦干净伤口上多余的血迹，然后在绑带上撒上了一些白色粉末。那是消炎用的。"你不会希望伤口发炎的。"Michael稍微用了点力将伤口包扎好。<p>

Nikita单薄的衣服里只有一件内衣。Michael蹲下来，专注的看着面前坐在沙发的Nikita的眼睛。  
>"听我说，Percy的命令，和我的想法是两件不同的事情。我知道，你以为我听命于Percy，服从他一切的命令。但是，我问你，你的出现，为什么就像是一场意外，我对你的保护，什么时候开始如同不受控制的局面，难道这些还需要牵扯进Percy的命令吗？Nikita。"<br>Nikita用手摸了摸他的脸庞，她看到他说这话时脸上的彷徨。  
>她用片面之词全然否定了那还未曾浮于表面的感情。<br>但这并不代表，这感情是不存在的。  
>她紧张得心得到了缓解，只是一时半刻找不到词，她只好唯唯诺诺的轻声说："让我把衣服扣起来再说吧。Michael。"<br>当她想试图从Michael握紧的手里挣脱的时候，Michael却说，"不用了。你时常的犹豫，让我觉得需要，给你一个肯定。"  
>他的手放在了Nikita的耳际，能够感觉到她披下来的长发的触觉。然后直接的吻住了Nikita性感的嘴唇。这一个突如其来的举动让Nikita愣住。<br>他将Nikita的双腿横放在沙发上。当他们闭上双眼拥吻的时候，Nikita用手尝试解开他的衬衫纽扣。Michael将吻从她的嘴唇徘徊到她的耳旁和脖子。另一只手直接越过她单薄的衣服，在她消瘦的背部摸索。Nikita都能感觉他在她一根根肋骨上下的感觉。  
>她笑着轻声说，"我太瘦了对不对。"<br>"我爱这种身材。"Michael的手从Nikita的背部摸索到了她的侧面。能够感觉Nikita并不丰满的胸部的侧面隆起。这时候她的内衣肩带已经滑落到了手臂上。若隐若现的胸部让Michael毫无顾忌的抚摸她。

Michael的手机不合时宜的震动起来。他伸手按掉了电话。几秒后电话又在继续震动。  
>"估计是Birkhoff，别睬他。"他铁了心不接电话。Nikita用手拥住他。笑容暧昧。<br>"Michael！Michael！"  
>"是Birkhoff的声音！"Nikita推开Michael，一脸莫名其妙。<br>"他搞什么！"Michael低声咒骂。组织今天放他大假吗？  
>两个人躺在沙发上，衣服散了一地。<br>Nikita只好迅速的穿好。然后Michael就去开门了。  
>"Birkhoff！你来这里做什么？"Michael的衬衫纽扣都还没得及扣上。<br>这反到吓到了按门铃的Birkhoff。"我以为，我可以来晃晃。"  
>他很识相的转身要走，"打扰了，替我和Niki问好。"Birkhoff撇撇嘴，手里抱着几包零食和几本漫画。<br>Michael立马关了门。  
>"你该让他进来。"Nikita站起来走近关上门的Michael。<br>"不要，否则我们就不能继续了。"他用手环住Nikita的腰，然后吻她。  
>"不会有人再打扰我们了。"他深情地看着她。<br>"你别忘记，我的伤口才刚包扎好。"她任由他抱着。  
>"我又没说要在沙发上继续。"<br>======================================================================

脉络（接小莫那段，不是那段kiss)

Nikita并没有从Michale给的忠告中得到很明确的提示。但是，这一个无法明确的思维脉络反而在她的大脑里建立起来了所谓任务的正确与错误的判断界限。她没有告诉Michael，而是选择表明还是很透彻的理解了她作为一个组织成员应该做和不应该想的事情。她看到Michael很满意的表情。  
>她想到那天的争吵过后，他说的话："我们本来就不该挑明这些感情。"；"一切都是偶然。"<br>一切开始发生了细微的改变不是吗？Michael，你开始害怕再一次的面对我，面对我对你挑明的情感和疑惑。是你的心虚还是你所谓的忠诚，只是一场你自欺欺人的利益交换。

之后，即使在组织内，Nikita也选择较为低调的和Michael打招呼。Percy曾经找她谈话，问她是否不满意Michael的某些决定，所以才让人觉得他们两个人之间发生了什么。  
>但是她的回答是，她选择从此做一名优秀的行动人员，而不是在组织里为了无谓的事情惹来别人的闲言闲语。看得出，Percy很满意这次Michael对Nikita的洗脑。虽然还不习惯，但是以她杰出的能力，这会是一个很好的开始。<p>

新的行动很快出现。Percy需要Nikita伪装成一个秘书，在一家科技公司任职，为期2周，在2周后这家科技公司即将和另一家科技公司交换新产品的时候，拿到报告和样本。  
>不需要杀人，只是窃取商业机密。但是，伪装身份的时间由于过长，就需要做好充分的准备。<br>Amanda将Nikita叫到办公室，从桌上拿出一份文件："你的新身份，各类信息都在里面。我想你知道该怎么做。"  
>"当然。"Nikita接过文件。<br>"Michael会随时地去你任职的公司借你，伪装成你的男朋友。因为，在信息里，你是有男朋友的，但是并不打算经常让他露面。我们只是想保证你的身份的可信性。"  
>"能不能换别人伪装我的男朋友？"Nikita觉得这并不适合。<br>Amanda有点惊讶，"我以为你会很乐意。他不会经常来接你的。你放心。"  
>Nikita发现Amanda难得也会有这么说话的时候。<br>"好吧，我知道了。"

新瓦纳科技公司  
>"嘿，这就是Calvin的新秘书?"<br>"真漂亮。"  
>"瞧这身材！"<br>"你们男人都那么好色，等会儿Calvin出来，又要骂人了。"  
>"嘿，你们，我是Jocey，新来的秘书。"Nikita和他们打招呼。<br>"HI，你的位子在Calvin的办公室门外，我带你去！！"某男超级热情的要带路。  
>"Oh，你真热情，帅哥，你叫什么名字？"Nikita在一边走路一边拨弄头发。<br>"我叫Calder。这就是你的座位，这是我的电话号码，有事你可以打给我。"Calder不停的啰嗦，Nikita有点皱了皱眉头，"没问题，我想我现在该去和我的新Boss打个招呼。"

"Jocey，你今天第一天上班，他们有没有安排你工作？"Calvin是一个中等身材的男人，说话沉着，并不是那种老色鬼的样子。  
>"还没有，我也想知道我该做什么。"Nikita装出很乖巧认真地样子。<br>"好的，你可以先看下原来的秘书留下的工作记录，然后帮我安排下会议时间。我半小时后要出去和太太午餐，一小时后回来。你先慢慢熟悉起工作好了。"  
>Nikita转身走出去，座到自己的位子上。她并不习惯带着黑框眼镜。<br>"Jocey， 要不要等下一起午餐？"是那个烦人的Calder。不过从他入手快速了解周围情况，未必不是一个好办法。  
>"我减肥，只吃三明治，不如，就到楼下的咖啡店里吃怎么样？"Nikita给出了提议。<br>那家咖啡店位于办公楼下转角。人多且方便。  
>"陪你这样的美女吃饭，去哪里都无所谓。"很明显，这无聊的男人粘住了Nikita不放。 <p>

Calder是一个褐色卷发的高个男人。他故意将座位靠近Nikita，而Nikita已经很习惯这种情况，因为这并不会影响她的工作。  
>"Jocey，你怎么会选择来我们公司当秘书？你那么漂亮，当模特都行啦！"Calder咬了口三明治，边吃边问。<br>"我以前在大公司做过秘书，所以有工作经验啊！"这是Amanda给Nikita的信息资料里的一部分。  
>"Calder，我们公司主要生产的是科技产品？那我们办公人员是不是只需要处理简单的文件就可以？"Nikita故意说着听上去漫无目的的话。<br>"怎么可能那么轻松，你才刚来，说不定等过几天你工作上手了，你就得陪着Calvin出去开会。"  
>"是吗？那我可得担心我是否吃得消这份工作了。"<br>Nikita发现从这个人的嘴里暂时得不到有价值的信息，所以站起来说："回公司吧，还有事情要做。"  
>"我还没有吃完呢！"Calder急着要去跟上Nikita的脚步。<p>

两天后回到组织：

"Nikita，这是相关这个公司的信息。新瓦纳科技公司表面是研发小型的科技新产品，实际上，它在很多时候是评估别的科技公司的产品在黑市的价格。这一次有一个有剧毒的针剂产品要通过这个公司的老板Calvin私下去做卖价评估。你需要的是在他做这件事情的时候，拿到样本和详细的资料文件。"Michael对她说起这次任务的介绍。  
>"你为什么两天前不对我说？这样子我可以少花一点心思！"Nikita觉得Michael故意拖延了她的知情权。<br>"现在知道也一样，你只需要表面和同事处理好普通关系，他们不是你的目标，所以不必花什么心思。"Michael希望能为此替她省却点麻烦。  
>"那为什么Amanda还需要你偶尔来接我，装扮我的男友？"Nikita不解。<br>"你的信息里，你是有一个固定男友的。Amanda应该和你说过。"Michael觉得她对他的态度有点不耐烦。  
>"Nikita，行动的任何步骤不是你来定的。你一直都知道如何扮演好你的角色，所以我也很清楚如何扮演我应该扮演的角色！"<p>

在科技公司伪装秘书的工作已经是第四天了。Nikita除了完成Calvin给的资料的处理，就是帮忙安排会议和工作记录。  
>也许，只是时候未到。她得安心的做好本职，组织需要得到的东西，很快就会有相关的消息传来。<br>Nikita收桌子走人。却看到她的"同事"Ada跑过来找她，"你的男朋友来接你了，就在门口！"  
>"是吗？"没有想到Michael今天会来。她故意和同事们一起走出办公室。<br>"亲爱的，你怎么来了？"她跑过去挽住Michael的手臂。  
>现在的这份亲昵即使是假戏，他们两个人的心里也明白，不会再真做了。<br>等同事们都走掉后，她还是挽着他。"我们走吧，Michael" Nikita轻声说。  
>" 我先送你回去，我还得会组织！" Michael不知道该和她去哪里，他想用理智来缓和内心发生的细微转变。她是他最特别的人，但是他不能盲目的因为这个理由而将他的仇恨置之不理。<p>

Michael将Nikita送回住处。"Bye，Nikita。"他在她下车的时候低头轻声说。  
>她走进大楼的时候，悄悄地靠在侧边的门旁。过了2秒，她估摸着他已经开车走了，她从大楼门口探出头，她想看到的是他开车离开的刹那，而面前看到的却是他坐在车里，目不转睛的望着自己所站的方向，对她突然探出的脑袋他表现的一脸惊讶。谁都没有想到，在这个细微的瞬间，谁都会找不到理由的作出这样没有道理的幼稚行为。<br>Nikita尴尬的对他笑了笑。  
>和他的关系，曾经的温情，被一句只是偶然的断然否决。她又能怎么做呢。他在危难的时候保护她，不止一次的维护她。当互相的原则在一次一次的突破时，就差那么几毫米，还是找不到剩余的勇气来突破。他的仇恨责任，她的原则改变。仿佛朝着不同的方向各奔东西。<br>Michael不想任由自己任性。直接驱车走了。  
>这两个人好像跳着一支你退我进，你进我退的舞曲，总是不能同时踩准节奏。<br>有时候他前进一步，她却正在后退；有时候她前进一步，他却又后退。  
>他们不知道，哪一天的哪一秒钟，可以给他们一个机会，让他们可以同时踩准脚步。<p>

Nikita的任务还没有结束。所以她依旧每天准时地出现在新瓦纳科技公司扮演她的秘书角色。  
>"Jocey，Calvin今天不进公司，下班后有没有兴趣和我们一起去玩？"她的一个同事提议。<br>"不了，我处理完桌上的文件就得去和我男朋友约会。"Nikita打算今晚潜入Calvin办公室，安装窃听器，所以她找借口留下来加班。  
>"好吧，我们准备走了。" 办公室的同事们陆陆续续的开始离开。<br>她已经预先搞到了Calvin独立办公室的门卡。等完全只剩下她一个人，她带上无线耳机，通知Birkhoff进入这个办公楼内的内部摄像安全系统，锁定所有的摄像头屏幕，显示一切无常。然后她带上手套，开始找寻她想要的东西。  
>她知道，如今能够在办公室找到的无非只是一些很细微的线索。她没有机会和Calvin去谈交易。理所当然的，要接触到所要获取的文件和有毒针剂样本，她得找到他接头的地点，然后再行动。这并不容易，她仔细的迅速翻遍所有文件，打开电脑。<br>也并不是一无所获，Nikita看到他在电子日历上，为某一天做了标记。日子为后天；而某一个隐藏文档，里面有一个加密文件。她用随身的U盘复制后，悄然无声的离开了Calvin的办公室。

"Birkhoff，这个文件解开加密需要多久？"Michael站他的旁边。Nikita则在身后。  
>"最少也要2个小时。我再聪明，这事情也需要时间。"Birkhoff常常为他们对他工作的过分催促露出抱怨的神色。时间的确紧张，但是没有足够的时间，就不会有结果。<p>

"Michael ,任务进行的怎么样了？"Percy经过，问了一声。  
>"后天应该他们就会接头，现在Birkhoff在解密文件。"<br>Percy点了点头，并不多言。他仿佛现在对Nikita的表现很放心，也对Michael的态度多了一点肯定。  
>是不是，当他们背道而驰，逐渐疏远，组织才能更好的分别控制他们两个人？ <p>

趁着Birkhoff解密文件的时间，Nikita去练习室练习射击。  
>她的准确率也并不完全来自于她的天赋，日常的训练也是必不可少，只是她很少让别人注意到她的认真。她并没有什么患得患失的感觉，她一直自认为自己的优点是无论局面多么困难，她都会利用有限的资源来改变它。但是，面对徘徊在改变边界的自己，她的优点成为一种威胁；改变的左右各自放着她的真实和所爱。<p>

Michael尾随她来到射击房，只是远远的看着她一枪又一枪的射击。他脸色毫无表情，他无言以对，也懂得自己对她说的："我们本来就不该挑明这些感情。"；"一切都是偶然。"  
>所代表的意义。他亲手将好不容易靠近他的她的推开。<p>

Birkhoff打开文件后。是关于剧毒针剂的化学说明和解释。这是一种无色无味的透明液体针剂。设计的人打算将它用在军事医用**里。也就是说，当战争的时候，一方的如果用了含有这个针剂的医疗用品，就会不战而败。类似于化学武器的一种东西。  
>所以，需要在黑市股价，然后一定会有某些国家来买，那么可以抬高价格的出售。<br>"什么人那么有空，整天研究这种东西？"Birkhoff啰嗦着。  
>"Nikita，后天行动，你要小心别碰倒样品。样品的危险性也很大。"Michale还是难以掩饰某些关切。<br>"我会顺利完成的。"Nikita转身离开了控制室。  
>"你们怎么了？别搞得谁都知道你们有问题！"Birkhoff嘲弄Michael.<br>"你觉得我们能出什么问题！"Michael一脸的不满，皱起眉头。他不知道自己为什么心里空空的。  
>"我们？什么时候称为我们了。"Birkhoff开始唠叨个不停，"你该给她个明确的表示，你进我退的游戏有什么意思，Michael，这太幼稚了。你知不知道，如果你觉得现在自己只不过是患了感冒，没几天就会好，那我只能说，你的感冒是带病毒的，这种病毒永远不会好，除非你正视它的存在，那么它才会成为你身体中的一部分，你有机会彻底康复。"他越说越兴奋，回头看Michael的时候，他已经一声不响的即将走出控制室了。Birkhoff白了白眼睛。"随你吧！"<br>行动的这一天，她戴上无线耳机进入办公室。这样她可以随时听到安装在Calvin的微型监听器所传递出的声音，同时也可以听到Birkhoff及Michael的指示。  
>一切暂时没有任何特别的地方。当到了中午的时候，她听到Calvin接到一个电话："我得先去我的银行保险箱内拿东西。"然后很快Calvin从办公室出来，Nikita故意拿着文件让他签字，表示下午的会议已经安排好时间。Calvin却说，他今天要外出，下午也不会回来，会议需要改期。<br>Nikita马上联络Michael，表示目标已经去取针剂样本。是否需要跟随他外出，然后行动。  
>但是得到的回答却是: Nikita ,你在这次任务中的工作已经结束。坐等下班后选择安全离开。<br>"什么？"她觉得不可思议。Michael居然在这种时候，让她结束工作。  
>"Michael，那么你想怎么做？"Nikita联系他。她很怀疑他此时的决定是否理智。<br>"如果你现在离开办公室，向目标夺取样本，你就容易暴露。我已经派另外的行动人员去取。"Michael说这话的时候，语气很肯定。  
>Nikita并不是新人。她相信，这一次的临时决定有它的意义和原因。<br>几小时后，她平静的离开办公室。她再也不会出现在这里了。  
>但是她仍旧像明天还会来一样的，和同事们说再见。<p>

回到组织，行动早就结束。她本想去问一下结果，但是她的任务部分已经顺利完成。  
>有些问题，不是她该多问的。<br>Birkhoff刚从电脑房里走出来，教那些新手电脑技术是一件让他头疼的事情。  
>"这个任务是不是很轻松？Birkhoff向她眨眨眼。<br>"中午Michael临时结束了我的行动。所以，的确挺轻松。"Nikita想从Birkhoff的嘴里套出点消息。  
>"你该去谢谢Michael，我刚才看到外出行动去取针剂的四个人才回来一个。听说针剂的毒素可以从空气中传播。我们事前没有这类的相关资料，所以他们没有穿防护衣去。"Birkhoff耸了耸肩膀。<br>"所以，Michael料事如神，救了我？"Nikita觉得Birkhoff故意夸大其辞，故意让她心里对怪罪Michael的情绪感到内疚。  
>"我也在其中起了一小部分的作用。"他不忘抬高下自己。<br>"Percy 没有意见？"  
>"不过是个行动任务，谁去都一样，Nikita ，轻松点！"<br>"好吧，那么为了感激你，下次请你喝一杯。"Nikita挥挥手，打算转身走了。

"Percy那里交待清楚了？任务报告怎么写？关于你临时弃用Nikita这个问题。"Birkhoff头也不会的坐在电脑前和身后的Michael说话。  
>"Percy只要结果。更何况他现在觉得Nikita更适合完成重要的行动，而不是取个毒针剂。"<br>"反正你决定前肯定想好了应付的借口。不过，Amanda或许会来找你谈话。"  
>"Amanda找我谈话？我可不是她手上的那些玩具。"以Michael现在的地位，Amanda绝对不会找到合理的理由来找他谈心。Nikita就未必了。<br>"刚有人说要请我喝一杯！"Birkhoff把转椅转过来面对Michale。  
>"无非就是那些新兵，Percy早晚来找你麻烦。"Michael一直提醒他少给自己惹事生非。便宜不是那么好占的。<br>"当然不是，是Nikita ！"他得意地朝他眨眨眼。"为了感激我！"  
>"那你可要好好珍惜这个机会了。"Michael用手推了他的滑轮转椅一下。<br>只听见"砰"的一声，Birkhoff摔在了地上。

非敌非友（新章节）  
>"好久不见。"Percy转过身，和站在他办公桌前的一个男的打招呼。<br>他们应该认识了很多年，只是，这个陌生的人，并未在组织的视线范围内出现过。  
>"为什么突然打算把我调回到组织内部，在你的视线范围下工作，并不是我的擅长。"这个神秘的人貌似即将在Division里扮演着一个角色。<br>"好吧，Paul，你参加过伊拉克战争，又曾是特装部队的人。组织虽然大多时候是替政府卖命，但是，面对军方的任务，也需要一个有经验的人来指挥。"Percy的意思很显而易见，这个名叫Paul的男人，参加过战争，有军队内部的人物关系链。换一种理解来看，Percy即将会有一系列和军事有关的任务要处理。 

"Michael， 你有没有听说，Percy调回一个人？"Birkhoff和Michael在休息室里闲聊。  
>"这个问题你该问Percy，如果有需要，很快我们就会见到这个人。"Michael对Percy的安排向来很少打听。这也是Percy欣赏他的地方。<br>Birkhoff觉得Michael有时候很无趣，时常觉得很难交谈："你平时就用这种无趣的态度和让人无法接话的态度和Nikita沟通？他不依不饶的纠缠着Michael。  
>Michael喝了口杯子里的水,说："因为你的无趣，所以我才只能用我的无趣来和你沟通。"<br>"你的意思是你和Nikita不用语言沟通？难道用身体来沟通？"Birkhoff一脸坏笑。  
>"我下次碰到Amanda的时候，会和她说你很想和她沟通下的。"Michael站起来，"Percy不是说我们过会儿要去开会的吗？"<p>

会议室里，Birkhoff和Michael见到了Paul。和Michael差不多高，皮肤越黑，剪着平头。  
>他坐在Percy的旁边。Percy的另一侧坐着Amanda。<br>"Michael ，这是Paul，以后他会和你同时负责部分任务的指挥。但是他仅局限于军事类的。"Percy直入主题。  
>"好的，那么需要分配一些行动人员给他吗？"Michael提出问题。<br>"Tracy那一组人给他吧，顺便把Nikita也给他。我想让Nikita跟着他多学习点。"  
>Birkhoff有点惊讶的看了看Percy和Michael。表示这个做法有那么点让人无法理解。<br>"必要时候，Michael，你和Paul会一同指挥任务。"Percy对于Michael还是表示了肯定。

离开会议室。  
>"你的Nikita就要去跟随别人了。兄弟。"<br>Michael不语。  
>这并不是什么很不正常的事情。习惯了一个人在身边，突然消失，不习惯的是少了一个人，<br>还是少了的是这个人。  
>"你该和Percy提出，Nikita是你培养的。怎么能在现在这种时候让给别人。"Birkhoff不停的在Michael的耳边唠叨。他不想三个人执行任务时的欢乐被别人瓦解。<br>"再说吧。"Michael径直走出了控制室。 

Paul并不属于编制，Percy在突然之间将他调进组织，而且把Nikita调配给他。这个做法让Michael的心里有种说不出的忐忑。他可以和Percy提出，将Nikita争取回来。她暂时还是一个普通的外勤人员。虽然拿到了"自由"的"通行证"，但这不代表她有这个必要在现在这个阶段离开自己的教官。  
>其实，他有很周到的理由。他也想好了。<br>但是，他顾及的却是，留她在身边，他对她那容易产生的失控情感。又或者，现在，可能是一个好机会，让她得到更好的锻炼，涉及更广的范围。被动的选择放她走。少一点牵扯忘记一点情怀。

"Nikita ，暂时你先停掉手上的任务。你先调过去帮Paul。他会指挥你的部分任务。"Percy 叫住Nikita ，这事谁都知道了。只是还差个通传。  
>"我要不要做什么准备吗？"<br>"其他没有什么变化。只是你以后的任务大多受命于Paul了。"  
>这样子的变动，算不算，Percy的一种策略。为了让她和Michael逐渐的疏远。<br>Percy担心的，也许是，这个优秀的探员，在逐渐改变他得来不易的左右手。

"Birkhoff，你调的出这个Paul的资料吗"Michael和Birhoff独自两人在对话。  
>"他被Perey安排在军方，就算我们现在能调出他的资料，也不过是他在军方的信息内容，这对我们毫无意义。"Birkhoff明白他为什么要知道这些信息。可能是出于对Nikita的负责。<br>更多的是对这个的不信任感，这出自于直觉。  
>"Michael，既然Percy安排他回组织，自然也会像监视我们那样监视他的一举一动。你我都知道，Percy除我们以外，有他随身支配的行动人员。例如罗恩。（就是瘦高个眼镜大叔，是这么叫的么）"这个时候，Birkhoff摘掉眼镜。也许是觉得疲劳了。<br>"你该和Nikita打个招呼。不是吗？"Birkhoff说出了Michael在犹豫的想法。  
>"她在哪里？"<br>"好像回城里了吧。"  
>Michael起身离开。 <p>

Nikita独自在住宅附近闲逛。有点漫无目似的。她接受组织的一切安排，从未主动拒绝过不合理的安排。但是更多的时候，那些不合理的任务，过于不周全和危险的行动，她的教官—Michael都会千方百计地将她保护起来。避免它们。她未曾对他的这种行为说过一句感谢的话，反倒厌恶他压抑的情感，将这种压抑表现在行动上。然后找到的每一个堂而皇之的理由却又是为了组织，为了对Percy的忠诚。  
>这个时候天空已经飘起小雨。浓灰色的天空，像是随时都会有暴雨来袭。她路过一家花店，看到门口花桶里的大把花束。她的生命来源于组织，而她的生命却又被组织所决定。也许，今天，这大把的花束能在这里看到外面的世界，明天，就会因为她们的毫无价值和凋零而被丢弃。<br>Nikita买下了它们。店家很开心，说难得在下雨天还能碰到买花的好心人。否则过了今天，这些花就要作废了。店家拿到钱和Nikita道别，转身进店里的时候还在嘟囔这雨天让人感觉很不舒服。  
>Nikita抱着大把的花，还在想怎么回去的时候。一辆车停在了她的面前。<br>车窗放下来，是Michael。  
>"上车吧。我送你回去。"<br>她微微笑。抱着花束走上前开门上车了。

"是特意来接我，还是顺路回去的时候看到我？"Nikita抱着花坐在副驾驶位子上的样子，让人容易觉得这花像是旁边的男人送的，然后又特意来接她回家的那种场景。  
>"这重要吗？如果你要非要答案的话。"Michael故意在绕圈子。<br>"嗯？"  
>"顺路看到你而已。"<br>"好吧。"Nikita摆弄着手上的花束。  
>Michael从右侧西装口袋里掏出个手机。"给你，必要时候再用。"<br>"什么意思？急救电话？"  
>"这个电话的线路Birkhoff做了手脚。一般只能接通他的独立线路和我的电话。里面做了加密处理。万一，你执行任务时，出现状况，你可以直接打给Birkhoff，我也会听到。"<br>"你担心我跟着Paul执行任务，他会给我带来麻烦？"Nikita有点不解Michael此时的做法。这样子暗中监视，不是违背着Percy吗？  
>"他的忠诚度未必那么可信。他派你去行动时，你要长个心眼。"Michael再三叮嘱。<br>"所以，你很担心，就给了我一个电话？"Nikita露出了难得的笑容。她觉得Michael有点小题大做了。  
>"不是我，是我们。别忘记Birkhoff。"Michael也笑了。<br>"你这么做等于在质疑Percy的决定。他是Percy的人。"Nikita和他开始讨论这个新来的指挥官。  
>"我们都不了解他。Percy向来要的是事情的结果。我不是在质疑他的决定，而是在担心，他这次的决定是不是过于草率。我不想Paul这个人影响到任何一个行动和行动人员。"<br>"是吗？你还关心的真多。"Nikita讽刺他的过于多虑。  
>"到了，回去吧。"Michael停车后，让Nikita下车。<br>"你还要回组织？"Nikita抱着大把的花站在车外和他说话。  
>"如果你请我吃晚饭，我可能就不必回组织吃食堂了。"<br>"说得那么可怜！快停车，进来吧。"  
>他们两个像是忘记了偶尔的发生和纠结。当问题被暂时放在一边的时候，安全的活下去，在组织里苟延残喘的找到自己立足的位置，才是最重要的。<br>所以，才能笑着，掩藏起各自内心的感情。

领悟

Nikita从今天开始执行Paul派出的任务。不过，一般情况下，并没有那么重要的任务。她还在和这位新来的指挥官做着沟通。  
>"你是Michael的优秀学生，Percy也很看重你。"这个目光锐利的男人让Nikita明显感觉不怎么舒服。<br>"我可不可以提出些问题，Paul？"Nikita对新指挥官的做事风格还有很大疑问。  
>"说说看。"Paul双手抱胸，直视眼前的美人。<br>"如果你让我去执行任务，我是否还和从前一样，你告诉我意外情况发生的最优决断，Birkhoff会在控制室内通过耳机告诉我方位和指示，当然他也会做出组织的一系列行动和控制。是吗？"  
>"当然不是，这只是Percy为政府办事完成他自己的那些业务时的应对措施。从现在开始，你去执行的时候需要和军方接触，你不可以以完成任务为先，而是得以不暴露我们的存在为先。"Paul这么说的时候，仔细观察着Nikita的面部表情。这个特别的女人，如果混迹在军方，完成那些特别的任务，会不会格外的顺利呢？<br>Nikita只是和他稍作交谈，就发现他的作风和Percy完全不同。怪不得Michael要对他产生怀疑。只是他口中需要她去执行的任务，又是些什么样子的任务呢。

"Hi，Nikita ！"Birkhoff和她在控制室里呆着。  
>Nikita轻声说："谢了！"<br>"我接受这声道谢。即使现在还没派上用处。"他知道Nikita指的是那个暂时还没用上的电话。她应该去接触过Paul这人了吧。  
>"Michael去执行任务了？"Nikita在组织里呆了很久都没有看到他。<br>"不是，和Percy外出了。看样子回来有行动了。"

Percy从外面回来直接进入控制室。脸上的表情让人觉得有点不安。  
>Michael跟在身后。Percy让手下把Paul叫了进来。<br>Nikita换了个站姿，等待Percy开口。  
>"人到齐了。Montreal那里有大量的军火。但是详细的位置不是很清楚。现在，有一帮子苏联人在找这批军火的位置信息。我们查到详细信息和位置的资料在一个叫Ashley的手上。他是政府派在Montreal的一个特工。我们担心的是，现在还不清楚这个Ashley的立场，会不会将这批军火信息开高价卖给苏联人。"Percy顿了顿接着说，"Paul，你带两个行动小队先去Montreal。Nikita，Michael，你们跟我进办公室。"说完，他转身离开控制室往办公室方向。<br>Paul望着Michael的背影，露出不满的神色。虽然很短占，但是都被Birkhoff看在了眼里。

Percy办公室内：  
>"Michael，你是不是很奇怪，这种事情为什么也要让Paul去负责？"Percy坐到了自己的办公桌前。<br>"你那么做总有你的原因。"Michael觉得他没有必要过于的关心Percy的决定。  
>"很好，Nikita你过会儿也去Montreal，Ashley这个人的详细资料我让Birkhoff给你。<br>不过，你在执行任务的时候，必要情况下要稍作考虑。"Percy对Nikita说的话并没有说的很清楚。但是他也表示了，Nikita的表现是能够控制局面。

走廊上。  
>"Nikita，一切注意安全。必要情况下别忘了联系Birkhoff，用他给你的加密电话。"Michael的神情表现的很不安。她第一次和他分开来行动。<br>Nikita拍了拍他，"我不会有事的。我不是你的小女孩了。"  
>Michael不语，看着Nikita走远。抿了抿嘴，眉头紧皱。<p>

Canada,Montreal  
>AM:11.00<br>"Nikita，以前你在执行任务时的伪装，仍旧尽量带上武器。但是我的计划是，让你伪装为军方翻译官，所以你不能带任何的武器进去。因为在进入禁区前，你会被红外线扫描。"Paul和Nikita在谈论即将开始的行动。  
>"为什么不在Ashley离开军区禁区后我们才对他采取行动？冒着不带武器的风险让我进去，这无非等于自杀。"Nikita完全不能理解这个人的想法。<br>"我觉得时间紧迫，等他单独出来再行动。你完全可以先去军区接近他。"Paul不以为然。  
>如果不带武器进入，等于不能贸然行动。即使行动，周围的武装部队足以将Nikita致死。<br>这等于自杀。  
>"你可以先攻击他，然后假装被抓。说你是军事间谍。"Paul给了她一个莫名其妙的想法。<br>"被抓？然后等待他们给我受刑和逼供？然后谁去完成任务？"Nikita的口气里充满着怒火。  
>"这是我对你的任务指挥。你被抓后，只要不说出组织，我会带人来找他谈判。让他放你出来，趁机抓住他完成任务。"Paul说得头头是道。<br>"呵，这就是你的完美方针。"Nikita觉得很无奈。她终于明白Michael曾经对她的保护，是在背后付出了多大的承担。每一次的轻微调整，其实都是Michael的悉心计划。否则，她死个几十次都有了。 

控制室：  
>"Nikita身上的追踪器你要随时跟踪，顺便连上窃听器。我现在要知道Paul打算怎么做！！"Michael在Birkhoff身后的空地上不停的来回走。<br>"好了，把装在Nikita身上衣服里的窃听器线路打开了。"  
>············<p>

Michael听到Paul要Nikita去假装成被抓，在控制室里忍不住大叫。  
>"他脑子有病啊，这么简单事情为什么要搞这么复杂！他什么居心？！"<br>Birkhoff愣愣的看着一脸火的Michael。  
>"Michael，你有没有发现。Paul在故意让Nikita陷入困境？他的做法找不到很明确组织立场。"Birkhoff希望Michael冷静下来。<br>"我要去和Percy汇报。我不能看着他做这种安排。"  
>"我劝还是别去。你得相信Nikita会知道怎么化险为夷的。也许，这一次是Percy对Paul的考验。"<br>Michael站着深思。他像在眼睁睁的看着Nikita走进陷阱。  
>以前，无论在危险的任务，都有他在身边。<br>而现在，一切只能靠她自己了。  
>"Birkhoff，你随时监视Nikita的行动。我现在去Montreal。"<br>Michael直接去机械室拿装备了。

Canada,Montreal  
>15:25 PM<p>

Nikita换上一套黑色套装，背着一个黑色手提包。  
>军方禁区门口，有一个士兵的休息室。门口有大概6个士兵站岗。<br>"请出示证件。"一位士兵要求Nikita出示相关的证件。而另一位士兵要求她站在红外线扫描的位置下。以防她带危险品及枪支进入。  
>"Michelle Jiang 。翻译官。"士兵轻声念出证件信息。"PAD58945762566。"他让另一位士兵将这个身份号码进行验证。<br>几秒钟后。"进去吧。小姐。"士兵打开门让Nikita进去。  
>"请问Ashley军官在什么地方？"Nikita询问领路的士兵。<br>"很快就到了。政府总喜欢派像你这样的美人翻译官来执行任务的吗？"  
>"当然不是， 不过我很乐意听到你称我为美人。"Nikita一边和走在前面的士兵胡诌，一边谨慎的观察四周。<br>这块区域，除了大量的士兵营和军方办事处。就是高高的放哨处和巡逻兵。她现在完全置身于一个稍微一动就等同于自杀的危险处境。难道真的要装作自己是一个军事间谍吗？  
>Nikita反复思索，虽然还不至于马上表露身份。但是，这是早晚的事情。新来的指挥官Paul会不会如计划那般，最后来救她。一切还是未知数。<p>

"翻译官小姐，你好。路途那么远，让您舟车劳顿了。"Ashley很客气的和Nikita握手。  
>"我只是来帮助处理政府要求得到的一系列文件。将文件整理和编排好，我的工作就完成了。"Nikita故意说的轻描淡写点。<br>"那是当然，我希望Michelle小姐能够运用自己的天赋，处理完工作后。再帮我处理一个私人工作。"看得出, Ashley仔细看过关于Nikita伪造的这个身份的详细资料。他很欣赏她的翻译技能。  
>"哦，我想知道是什么工作？我是为政府工作的，我不能提供私人服务。"Nikita将话说得格外的严肃，以示自己是一个尽职的翻译官。<br>"也不过是翻译文件罢了。我知道小姐您对俄文很精通。当然，我不会让你白白辛苦的。"  
>Nikita预感，他是想利用自己翻译手上的俄文军火信息。如果那就是Percy想要，也就是她的任务目标。她是不是完全不需要按照Paul的计划行动？还是，她需要给Paul一个联络。<br>但是，她想起了Percy的话。必要的时候，她有权根据情况变化来行动。

还有两个小时Michael就可以到达Montreal。  
>他很担心。如果Nikita按照Paul给的指示，伪装成翻译官进入军方禁区，再暴露谎称自己是间谍的话。这种危险性，比以往执行killer行动还要巨大。她会处于被动的处境。一切局面变成了无法控制的演化。Ashley会把她当成苏联人派来的间谍。为了夺取Percy同时也想要的那份军火信息。严刑拷打是必不可少的，要进去救她是难上加难。<br>Michael已经让Birkhoff启动了组织在Montreal的行动人员。他需要随时支援。

Percy并不是不知道他们的忙碌。  
>Amanda幽幽的问他："看来他们要忙活很多天了。"<br>Percy并不觉得此时此刻自己需要干涉什么："我要的是结果。Michael会知道怎么处理的。"  
>"你这是对Paul的测试还是对Michael的？"Amanda穿着桃红色的连身裙站在Percy的办公桌前来回走动。<br>"你觉得这是测试？我觉得Paul连测试的资格都没有。不是吗？"Percy眼睛盯着笔记本电脑，头也没有抬过。  
>"那你何必让Nikita还有Michael去忙这一次呢？"Amanda总是想知道个究竟。<br>"过几天你就知道了。"Percy不肯先透露。  
>"好吧。"她只好作罢关门出去了。 <p>

Canada,Montreal  
>18:44 PM<p>

Nikita独自呆在一个休息室里。包内Birkhoff给的加密手机发出了震动声。  
>她接起来："我已经在军区了。"她轻声说。<br>"Nikita，Michael和我已经知道你现在的情况了。你等一下，我现在连线Michael。"  
>"Nikita！"Michael的声音出现在电话里。<br>"我暂时没事。"她知道Michael一定非常的焦急。  
>"听我说，你绝对不可以贸然的按照Paul的计划行动。我已经到Montreal了。我再部署一下，你完成伪装的任务后直接撤离。不要惊动和暴露。"<br>"Michael，事情有变。Ashley可能会利用我是翻译官的身份，帮他翻译军火信息的资料。我完全有机会接触到它。然后再作打算。我不必伪装暴露成间谍等Paul来救援抓捕Ashley。"Nikita将情况简单的告诉了他们俩。  
>"无论如何，不要让自己处于被动的局面。"<br>"嘿，你们要不要这样子。"Birkhoff完全以嘲弄的口气针对他们的对话。  
>"Nikki，Michael心疼你，怕你受严刑拷打！"<br>"Birkhoff，你够了没有。快说重点。"Michael咳嗽了一声，警示他别忘记电话的意图。  
>"Nikki，Michael现在离你有3公里左右的距离。如果一切按照现在的局面，我们还有缓和的时间。我这里发现Paul并没有在部署对于你的救援计划。相反的，他现在只身离开了落脚点，离Nikki你只有1.5公里不到的距离的地方。而且那里有很强的跟踪器干扰网。我这里毫无办法。对了，我在你的包内做了红外线防护网。<br>就是，扫描的人会看到包内只是一些女士用品，实际上这只是一个虚拟的样子。你的包夹缝内有一把枪和另外一个电话。紧急情况用它向组织寻求增援。"Birkhoff的手指不停的启动各个系统和程序。确保它们都在自己的控制范围内。  
>电话挂了后，Nikita轻轻的闭上了眼。她想休息几分钟。<br>Michael还是赶过来了。即使他有再多的理由，他的初衷都是因为她。

沉默的感慨  
>即使各自筑起各自的世界<br>每次面对时的突然无声  
>言谈举止时的过分大方<br>两个人  
>似是跌落在彼此隔膜里<br>永不超生

势不两立

"Michelle小姐，Ashley军官请你去他的办公室。"一位士兵来找Nikita。  
>"好的。"她将Birkhoff给她的小枪塞在腰部，然后拉了拉长外套。跟随士兵离开了自己的休息室。<br>"Michelle小姐，很不好意思，由于我的事出有因，下午和你谈过的私人事情，你明天能否帮忙？"Ashley看样子急着需要得到俄文的军火信息翻译文件。  
>"那我的工作？"Nikita强调了自己作为翻译官的职责。<br>"当然不会耽误你很久时间的。你放心。"Ashley将一个文件夹递给Nikita。"你明天清晨给我完成的翻译文件就可以了。"  
>"我帮您翻译这个文件，会不会给我带来危险？我的意思后是，又或者这会不会是我不该知道的信息？"Nikita将计就计。<br>"小姐，你把它想的太严重了。只是军事方面的信息。并不是什么机密资料。"  
>Nikita心里想，军火信息的资料，居然那么随意的让一个普通的翻译官来翻译。<br>这只能说明，这份文件他是非常着急的。而且，一旦翻译后，他就会选择杀人灭口。所以他才会没有后顾之忧的给她翻译。

Nikita带着文件回到休息室。打算连夜翻译它。出乎意料的是，她发现，这的确是一批军火的落脚处信息。不过，只是说明了仓库位置。枪支弹药的数量。  
>不知道这批军火来历的人，也不过只能以为这是一份关于一批军火的数量报告。<br>她拨通了Michael的电话。  
>"我得到了Ashley的军火信息，就在我的手上。我已经拍下来了。"<br>"Nikita，一旦你把翻译文件交给他，他一定会杀你灭口。你有什么打算？"  
>Michael仍旧是焦急的口气。"除非你放慢翻译速度，我明天会伪装成政府官员，奉命来逮捕他，怀疑他可能是间谍或者恐怖分子。然后一起借口带你离开。"<br>想要得到的东西得来容易，但是脱身又显得不那么容易了。

"明天清晨我就得把翻译好的文件给他。时间上我只能尽量拖延。Michael。Paul现在到底有什么打算？"Nikita很想知道新来的指挥官在干些什么。他把她丢在这里，连个消息都没有。  
>"别去管他了。Birkhoff在追踪他。记住，不要轻举妄动。这种处境不是你可以逞强的。"<br>在Michael的眼里，原来她一直都是一个逞强的小女孩。而这一次，他是不是找到了一个很好的机会，来营救他的被困的小女孩。  
>想到这里。她不禁微微笑："挂了，我等你。"<br>这一次，她的确应该乖乖的等他来救她。

"Birkhoff，我明天一早就要闯入军区。"Michael在电话里和怪才商讨计划。  
>"你拿什么理由？"Birkhoff要通宵的监视和操作。<br>"政府对Ashley的身份产生怀疑，怀疑他是潜伏的恐怖份子。我会伪装成政府的人。"  
>"你别开玩笑了。在他们的地盘，即使你是真的政府人员，他们都能一枪毙了你。然后说你是闯入军区禁地的恐怖分子。"Birkhoff觉得他的理由简直在开玩笑。<br>"Nikita一个人在里面，是不可能突围的。我只能想办法进去带她出来。"  
>"你不觉得吗？Percy这次的态度很奇怪，他完全装作不知道似的，随便我们怎么弄。我刚才看到Amanda，她居然还对我说，忙通宵的时候别忘记多喝点水。"<br>"你想说明什么？她突然开始关心你了？所以？要找你谈话了？"Michael逗趣Birkhoff。  
>"可别。我只是觉得，Paul也许并没有得到Percy的信任。所以Percy放任我们行动。"<br>Birkhoff冷静的说出自己的观点。  
>"也许吧。现在已经没有时间了。我一定要进入那里。"<br>"除非。。"Birkhoff停顿了一下。  
>"除非什么？"<br>"除非你伪装成那帮苏联人。然后进去找Ashley谈这批军火的价钱。我想他也许会很感兴趣。我可以先在安排一个苏联人给他们那里电话，让他们先电话联络。明天你就可以伪装成苏联人派去的谈判人进去了。你觉得怎么样？"Birkhoff一股脑说出自己的想法。  
>"我一直以为你只懂那些电脑器材。没有想到你还很会懂小脑。"Michael很感激，在他思路混乱的时候，这个老友能给他富有建设性的意见。<p>

Ashley办公室。  
>他接到一个私人来电。一个苏联人通过他的内线，联系到他。<br>"我是Ashley。"  
>"我们知道你手上有一批军火资料，我们要这批东西。"<br>"你凭什么说我一定有这批货？"Ashley并不信任这个电话。  
>"我们有这批货的箱货信息，我们要它的确切位置。你可以开个价。"<br>"信息还没有出来。价位不是那么好开的。"Ashley的确想抬高价位，放掉这批货的信息。  
>"明天，我们会派人来找你商议。他是我们的人。美国人。高个。黑色外套。"<br>"可以。明天会是一个好日子的。"

他接完这个电话后，拨通另外一个加密电话。  
>"有苏联人要来高价买这批货的信息。我打算卖了它。"<br>"不可以，我们说好的。这批货作为诱饵的。"  
>"我现在不想和你合作了，你给我的佣金只是他们苏联人给的价格的十分之一。"<br>"我说过，现在虽然得到的少，但是将来你会获益良多。"  
>"我等不到将来了。"Ashley直接挂了电话。"我只对钱多的有兴趣。"<br>电话的另一头，Paul骂了句"该死"，拨通了一个电话："计划有变，干掉Ashley。然后嫁祸给别人。"

Nikita在翻译文件上做了手脚。在行与行之间稍微做了调整，只有她自己知道，看似没有问题的文件实则暗藏玄机。  
>于是，她带上文件，准备去Ashley的办公室。<br>她想过很多种即将遇到的困境，被抓住严刑拷打；或者被众士兵当场抓住枪杀。  
>但是，每一次的任务，其实都是有危险的。只是以前自己从来不觉得。<br>因为，在她的不远处，Michael都在那里。随时地会出现支援她。带她迅速撤离。  
>但这一次，指挥官是别人，甚至弃她于不顾。Michael即使再有能耐，也未必能够及时地救她于水深火热中。<br>她打算，如果将文件给Ashley后，他要杀她灭口。她就抓住他作为人质，再尽全力的离开这个鬼地方。她不能被动的在这里等Michael来。  
>"Michelle小姐。"士兵在催促她。希望她快点换好衣服。<br>"好了。"她打开门，手中拿着翻译好的文件。她一边走一边观察这个地方的每一个出口，通道和窗户。为了逃离的时候能够节约时间和迅速找对方向。  
>"军官就在里面，你直接进去就可以了。"士兵在门口站好。<br>她打开门，进入办公室。  
>但是她没有想到的是，呈现在自己眼前的是:Ashley被一枪打中太阳穴。已经死亡。<br>枪就扔在办公桌上。  
>她马上意识到这是一个圈套。转身要离开办公室的时候，发现身后的门被从外面反锁了。<br>门外的士兵正在大叫："有人枪杀了Ashley军官。"外面想起了警报声。  
>她迅速的爬上椅子，打算从窗户那里离开这个密室。但是窗户上被装了铁栏杆。<br>她被困于此。  
>这是一个很明显的嫁祸。<br>有人杀了Ashley，要嫁祸给她。  
>她赤手空拳的要离开这里没有任何可能。<br>她听见有人在打开门。  
>她将文件塞在了办公室的抽屉缝后。<br>准备先投降。

这个时候，Michael已经一身黑色的衣服。出现在军方禁区的门口。  
>他说明了来意。<br>由于，昨晚，Ashley就已经和守卫士兵打过招呼：明天清晨会有一个苏联人代表来找我。放他进来就可以了。  
>他很顺利的独自进入，带着两个箱子的美金。实际上，他还带了部分枪支。同样的用了Birkhoff的先进技术。不得已的时候，这些装备至少可以掩护他们。<br>一个士兵在给他带路。突然，有一个士兵跑过来找这个带路的士兵，轻声地说了几句话后。  
>这个带路的士兵就对Michael说："不好意思，Ashley军官现在有急事，你请给我往这边走。"<br>这个人带着Michael往一个较为空旷的地方。然后突然停下脚步对他说："你放下这两箱子，或许我还能放你走。"Michael明白了这个人的意思，他不过是想要钱。于是他照做，放下箱子后，准备打开它。  
>当这个领路的士兵低头看着一箱子的美金的时候，Michael已经迅速的打开另一个箱子，拿出一把枪直接崩了这个人。<br>他把箱子内的枪支配带好后。打算独自去找Nikita。  
>他打电话给Birkhoff："给我Nikita的位置。"<br>电话那头，Birkhoff说："Nikita被捕了。原因是有人目睹她杀害了Ashley。Paul和你在同一区域。你要当心。事有变化。"  
>Michael没有想到事情会变成这个样子。"给我她的位置。"<br>"她被他们关起来了。我联系不到她。她应该还在你呆的那块地方。"  
>"你接着搜，找到她再联系我。"<br>Michael紧皱眉头的时候。他突然听见有人叫他。

他回头看到Paul一身便服站在不远处。Michael怒视他，扛起手中的枪对准他。  
>"你为什么会出现在这个地方？"他质问Paul。<br>"这个问题应该我来问你。别那么紧张，放下你的枪。"Paul一步一步地靠近他。"放心，任务已经完成，军火信息已经弄到手了。而且，Ashley已经被杀。我们可以很顺利的撤退了。"Paul说的很轻描淡写。  
>"我和你不能称为我们。Nikita现在被怀疑谋杀Ashley，她被关了起来。难到你打算自己去Percy那里领功，把你的行动人员丢在这里关押？"Michael怒火中烧。<br>"不，不是我的行动人员，是你的行动人员。"Paul诡异的笑了笑。准备转身走了。  
>"你相不相信我现在就可以一枪杀了你？"Michael抬起枪对准他。<br>Paul头也不回的说："关押Nikita的人又不是我，杀了我，我也不知道她被关在哪里。  
>更何况，Percy要的是结果，我给得了他完美的结果。不过是牺牲一个人，他应该可以体谅的。"<br>Michael气的说不出话来。他只能站在原地。看着这个利益熏心的混蛋离去。  
>现在不是杀了他的时候。现在要做的是，找到Nikita。<p>

Nikita被捕后，被人在颈部注射里一针。然后马上就昏了过去。  
>她不知道以后发生了什么事情。<br>等她不知过了多久醒来的时候，她发现自己在一个冷冻集装箱内。  
>里面空无一物，除了她这个人。<br>集装箱不断有冷气排放。  
>她马上拉紧衣服。以这个集装箱冷柜的冷气排放速度。不出两个小时，她就会逐渐的在这里被冻死。但是她也不可以在这里蹦跳来加速血液的流动。体力的浪费更加容易导致疲倦最后昏睡。<br>她只能让自己保持清醒。  
>并且尝试看看，是否能够打开这个柜子的门。但是于事无补。<br>与此同时，她开始思索这事情的前因后果。  
>即使她被怀疑杀害Ashley也没有必要把她关在这里冻死她。<br>这种非正常流程的处理，只能说明，杀害Ashley的人不但要将罪名假货给她，而且还要秘密的解决掉她。  
>她静静的坐下来。如果，Michael不能及时地找到她。她就会在这里活活冻死。<br>她抱紧自己。与其浪费时间想刚才的事情。不如把这段时间当成最后的时间。  
>她想到初次见到Michael的模样。她的倔强，和他的严厉。<br>她想起每一次当她优秀的完成测验的时候，他的眼神里的温暖，以及没有任何表情的脸部。  
>他常叫住她，她却故意狂妄的来激怒她。<br>这好像是很久以前的事情了。她觉得有那么一点困了。于是再一次的抱紧自己。尽量的保持体温。  
>她让自己振作，打起精神来。<br>她想起他陪她买衣架，他问她他算她的什么人。不知道他那天有没有听见她的轻声回答。  
>她想起自己故意怀疑他在组织里和那些新兵有暧昧，让他有点张口莫辨。那个样子，很有趣。<br>她想起，她在他房子里住的那一晚，她主动吻他。她其实以为他会搂着自己不放。因为这种时候很少，但是他居然有点羞涩。她微笑，她爱这样子的他。他的浅浅笑容。眼波流转里，那藏不住的爱意。  
>她想起自己在执行任务的时候受枪伤，他的焦急和自责。<br>他在床上拥着她的时候，她觉得没有比这更美好的时刻了。她当时真该告诉他感受。  
>Nikita把这些深刻的细节都断断续续的回忆着。<br>集装箱里的温度越来越低。Nikita的体温也在逐渐下降。她的意识开始有一点模糊。  
>她想起因为原则和忠诚的问题，和他的争吵。她抿了抿嘴，也许，这是最不该的。<br>她从来不曾仔细的想过，他对Percy的忠诚，和对她的感情，是完全独立的两件事情。  
>Nikita开始觉得困了。很难打起精神来。脸部已经开始有冰雾朦起。<br>她叹了口气。

"Birkhoff，查到Nikita的位置了吗？"

"查到了，但是，她的位置显示一直不动。我怀疑她被关起来了。"Birkhoff忐忑的说。

"关在哪里，我要知道位置，确切的位置！"Michael对着电话大叫。

"可能，是一个集装箱内。问题是，你所在的军区有几十个集装箱，而且都是。。"他不敢说下去。

"都是什么？！"

"都是冷冻柜。。而且都被叠放在一起。你很难迅速的一个个开柜找她的。"

"什么意思，这个鬼地方要这么多的冷冻柜做什么！"Michael觉得不能理解。

"冷冻柜本来被军方用来存放类似于小型的危险武器。保持低温，且有一个稳定的场所，冷冻集装箱柜是最好的工具了。"Birkhoff给了一种解释。

"那Nikita被关在冷冻柜里？"

"是的，这里大概空置的冷冻柜有12个。你来得及一个个查吗？等你找到她，她已经活活冻死了。"

"Birkhoff，Nikita本来呆的休息室在哪个位置。他们不可能在短时间里带她去很远的集装箱内。找出离她原本呆的地方最近的一个冷冻柜的位置。给我箱子的箱封号和位置。"这前前后后不过才半个小时。Michael相信，Ashley不过才刚死，他们要秘密处置是Nikita不会投入太多的精力。一定就近想办法的。

"位于6区休息室前方150米有一个箱子。箱号为：FCIU81456722。"

"我已经帮你叫了支援，快赶来了。你自己当心。"

Michael在隐蔽处干掉了一个士兵。换上士兵的外服后，压低帽沿，迅速赶往6区方向。 

在赶往六区的路上。  
>Michael的大脑里不断浮现Nikita被冻死在集装箱里的样子。<br>每一次，他都强烈的害怕失去她。但是，当她好好的站在他的面前，他又觉得理所当然。  
>是什么在左右他的感情。有时候他自己都觉得不可思议。他这样一个背负着仇恨的人，也会情绪失控的去爱一个人。在这样的环境下。<br>Michael注意到六区的一切状况都很正常。仿佛Ashley并没有被杀害。  
>这种毫无事情发生的表象是一种不正常。<br>谁在背后左右着这个任务。  
>除了那个Paul，Michael想不出还有谁。<br>但是，背叛Percy对他来说是没有什么好处的啊。

Michael看到不远处有一个黄色的集装箱大柜。附近有一个士兵在徘徊。  
>他环顾四周，趁没有人的时候，靠近集装箱柜门的侧面，然后上前扭断士兵的脖子。<br>他用力推开柜门上的插锁。他对了对Birkhoff给的箱号，的确是：FCIU81456722。  
>他闭上眼，打开柜门。<br>如果里面空无一物，或者没有Nikita。  
>那么，这么多的时间已经浪费，他又该怎么去寻找她。<p>

我是多么的恐惧和无能为力。时间紧逼，独自一个人和时间竞赛，只是为了找到你。  
>如果，再找不到你。可能，再找到你的时候，你就只是一具冰冷的尸体。<br>我再也无法看到你对我的笑容。告诉你我的在乎。

柜门被打开。他害怕的睁开眼。  
>看到Nikita靠着柜子的最里面，昏倒在里面。<br>集装箱里寒气逼人。

又能够这么幸运的找到你。这算不算，家人不幸离我而去后，上天对我的同情。

他奔上前抱住她。Nikita浑身冰冷。  
>抱离集装箱后，Michael找了个稍微安全的隐蔽的地方，把身上的衣服脱下来穿在她身上。紧紧地搂住她。用力的拿手搓她的手。加速她的血液流动。<br>他的嘴里不断的在轻声叫她。  
>Michael得想办法让Nikita快速的醒过来。<br>目前，首当其冲的是一起离开这里。

他在一个无人的士兵营里搂着她。  
>Nikita的身上冰冷的像是毫无知觉。<br>他在她的耳边对她念叨：你能不能睁开眼，看看我。为什么每一次你的危险仿佛要将你带离我的身边的时候，我都会害怕的素手无策，然后再不顾一切的去挽回。你知不知道你在我心里的分量。  
>他紧紧地将她抱在胸口。似是要揉捏进身体里。来融合身体的温度。<br>这样不行。Michael心里想。  
>按照Nikita现在的身体体温，要在短时间内光靠自身醒来恢复体力是做不到的。<br>他只能试一试了。  
>他找到了一瓶热水，试图让Nikita喝一点下去。<br>但是水刚倒到她的嘴唇边就滑落下来。  
>她经过组织的长期训练，即使昏迷的时候，大脑也是有戒备心的。<br>根本无法倒水给她喝。  
>Michael用袖子擦干Nikita即将流向脖子的水。<br>他注视着眼前的人，用手轻轻摸了摸她的眼角。  
>他果断地自己喝了一口热水，用另外一个手撑起Nikita的下颚。<br>直接嘴对嘴的喂她喝下热水。  
>他的唇能够感觉到她那冰冷的唇，让他不禁颤抖了一下。<br>他心里有一下刺痛的感觉。口腔里的热水慢慢的流进Nikita的口腔里。  
>当他发现她在慢慢的咽下热水后。Michael感到很欣慰。<br>于是，他俯身慢慢的喂了她喝下很多次热水。  
>每一次的感觉都很微妙。他仿佛觉得Nikita知道是他，且他在做什么，所以才这么乖乖配合。<br>喝入热水可以加速她的血液循坏。他在摸了摸她的脸，不再那么冰冷彻骨了。  
>已经有暖度了。<br>他就这么在短短的几分钟里，守着她。看着她慢慢的醒来，睁开眼，露出第一个勉强的笑容对他说："我今天穿的太少了。"  
>Michael帮她再把衣服穿得紧实点后。扶着她站起来。<br>Nikita的手还是冰冷。他问她："现在走得动吗？"  
>Nikita暂时还说不动什么话："嗯，可以。"表示愿意和他一起马上离开这里。<br>Michael给了她一把枪，让她先躲在门口。他去旁边开一辆军区吉普车过来。  
>他们要伪装成军区的人开车离开这里。<br>只是几秒钟的分开，他看她的眼神里都有不舍。  
>他拉住她的手，然后吻她的额头。 <p>

当Nikita听见她躲得门外有汽车声靠近的时候。  
>她隐蔽着望出去，确认是Michael后，她离开原地。<br>Michael还下车来抱她上去。  
>然后，Michael让她穿上一件士兵外套，戴上一顶帽子。<br>当Nikita穿戴好后，Michael还用手压了压她的帽沿。  
>于是直接驱车离开了军区这里。<p>

"Birkhoff，我们离开这鬼地方了。"Michael这时候已经在2公里以外换上支援开过来的车子了。  
>Nikita坐在副驾驶的位子上。<br>"很好，我把你们可以去的落脚地的位置发到你车上的GPS上。"  
>"收到。"<p>

Nikita静静的靠在位子上看着窗外。Michael的两眼里布满了红血丝。两天两夜没有合眼的日子让他们都心力交瘁。

在落脚处。Michael让Nikita先去洗个热水澡。毕竟她的身体受到过寒冷。  
>现在能够有时间和条件，应该去暖和一下。<br>从刚才到现在开始，Nikita都一言不发。  
>这点让Michael有点纳闷。<br>不知道他的小女孩心里想着什么。  
>他看着她进入浴室。他合衣靠在沙发上闭上眼休息，眼皮一闭上，就沉沉的毫无顾忌的睡着了。<p>

为什么我们总是不懂得珍惜眼前人？  
>在未可预知的未来和重逢里，我们以为不会分别，我们以为不会意外。<br>却从没有想过，每一次挥手道别，都可能是诀别。

Nikita从浴室出来的时候，头发全是湿的，脸上淌着水珠。  
>她看着在沙发沉睡的Michael。<br>走上前，俯身吻他的唇。  
>然后轻轻的说："我爱你，永远。"<p>

在危难的时刻，我们都会不顾一切的去找寻对方。  
>但是，为什么多少次，我们都没有勇气。<br>将心里的感情彻底的表现在对方的眼前。  
>这份感情到底是不是永远只能这样子存活在灰色的地带里。 <p>

"我爱你，永远。"  
>这句话的含义，Michael，你是否清楚？<br>但是，我知道，这么多年，你在我心里的位置，从来不曾动摇。  
>即使，我们的距离徘徊在一些未可摆脱的界限周围，纠结彼此，互相牵制。<br>即使，我们互相亲吻拥抱暧昧，我们始终不能够如同街道上的爱侣，亲昵地爱的彻底和坦然。  
>对于这个世界而言，早就不存在着Nikita和Michael这两个人。<br>这两个人的个人档案上，一个是自杀，一个是处刑。  
>而我们现在生活的世界里，是否有一天能够给我们一个机会，让我们踏实的，拥抱彼此。<p>

Nikita轻轻的坐在他身旁。看着再一次不顾一切的救自己的男人，沉沉的靠在沙发上睡觉。  
>她摸了摸他脸上的胡渣。<br>"你洗好了？"Michael闭着眼睛说。  
>"对不起，我把你弄醒了。"<br>"我也不知道怎么了，一坐下来就睡着了。"  
>"你累坏了。"<br>每一次，Nikita有事的时候，他都打足十二分的精神去解决。但是一旦她没事了，他心里的石头一放下，整个人的身心都彻底松懈下来。就只剩下累的感觉了。  
>Nikita坐到他的旁边，紧紧挨着他。<br>"我还没有去洗澡。很脏。"Michael笑着说。  
>她故意靠在他怀里，像个小女孩。然后把他的右手臂挽在自己身后，放在自己的肩上。<br>Michael还在闭目养神。"你想睡去床上睡就行了。"他不知道他的小女孩是怎么了。  
>Nikita不说话，就这么挨着他，靠在他的肩膀。<br>有那么点厥着嘴，眼里有一丝泪。但是她不敢开口说话，怕一说话，眼泪会从眼眶里滑下来。  
>Michael也就随她了。侧过脸看着她。<br>"你怎么了。"  
>"没什么。"眼眶里的泪还是滑落了一颗。<br>Michael还是注意到了她情绪的不对。  
>"别这样，别这样。"他用手抹去她的泪横。他突然觉得，这个倔强的女人，原来也会有刹那的软弱。她终究是他的小女孩。她需要他。<br>Nikita沉默了许久，Michael紧紧地搂着她。他不知道该说什么来稳定她突然起来的不稳定情绪。他知道此时此刻，安静的陪伴就够了。  
>"你，你吻我吻的很糟糕。"Nikita突如其来的这句话吓到了Michael。<br>"什么？"他都还没有反应过来。  
>"喝水。"她淡淡地说。<br>"你知道？"他怀笑，脸有一丝泛红。  
>"当然知道是你。"Nikita说这话的声音怪怪的。<br>"很糟糕？至少救了你啊！"  
>"要是我当时醒着能动的话，早就推开你了。"Nikita得意的说。<br>"那你现在也可以推开我啊！"Michael紧紧地搂着她，在她耳畔细语。  
>"应该是这样吻的。"Nikita转过身子，用手环住Michael的脖子。吻了一下。<br>"噢，我一直都不知道你爱这样子，我练习给你看看，是不是应该这样子。"Nikita被他抱着坐在腿上。他笑着吻她。

我听见你了你说：我爱你，永远。  
>我和你，永远只敢悄悄的说这三个字。<br>因为，爱的分量太沉重，不是我们背不起，是我们害怕现在的我们已经没有这个资格来谈爱。 

"Percy，这是你要的东西。"Paul很得意的将军火信息的文件扔在Percy的桌上。  
>Percy还在看手头的文件。并没有看他，只是说："很好。你出去吧。"<br>"就这样子？"Paul对Percy的态度很感意外。  
>"任务已经完成了，你去找Amanda做任务报告。"<br>Paul的脸抽动了一下。只好一声不吭的出去了。

"Michael和Nikita都还没有回来。"Amanda就这么不敲门的晃了进来。  
>"你不是该让Paul做汇报吗？下次进来敲个门吧。"Paul不冷不淡地和她打招呼。<br>"自有人伺候他。我不乐意研究他。"Amanda两只手撑在Percy的桌子前。  
>"Michael回来后让他来见我。"<br>"你不担心他和Nikita？"Amanda说到了重点上。  
>"Michael对她的情感即使存在也是很难逾越的。你我都明白理由，何必太纠结平时的细节。"Percy不以为然。"你难道不懂越是给他空间和自由，他越是更难拿捏和把握吗？"<br>"也许你是对的。但愿可别出什么岔子。"Amanda挥了挥手，挑了下眉毛就出去了。  
>她出去后，Percy才抬起头深思。<br>Paul的不忠并他不是不了解。他想用这批军火作诱饵让自己信任他，这次又打算干掉Nikita。  
>不过在得到好处的前提下，保证自己的组织没有损伤也是必要的。<br>但愿，Paul识相点。  
>否则，游戏也就到此为止了。 <p>

"Michael，我们什么时候回去？"Nikita对着刚从浴室走出来的Michael说。  
>"Birkhoff把Paul在这里去的地方的位置发给了我。我想去看看。"Michael想去探探Paul的底。<br>"我和你一起去。"  
>"我自己去就可以了。你先回组织，和Percy解释一下军火信息的翻译文件你动了手脚。"<br>他不肯带Nikita一起去。  
>"我已经没事了。"她转身开始整理东西。<br>Michael走上去，从后面抱住她。亲昵地环住Nikita的细腰。  
>Nikita放下手上的东西。"我真的可以和你一起去。"<br>"你怎么像个纠缠的小孩。"Michael觉得Nikita突然变了，但是也不知道是哪里变了。  
>Nikita用手臂的肘向后撞他。<br>"我的小女孩又生气了。"  
>"有这里的支援留在这里，我不会有事的。"Michael吻了吻Nikita的头发。<p>

Michael得到了Paul在这里行动时中途外出的位置。  
>他怀疑，Paul有所谓的同盟。否则，Ashley不会被暗杀且嫁祸给Nikita。<br>而这个同盟，很可能牵扯出Paul这个人的真正底细。  
>有些事情的真相是必须得去挖掘出来的，而有些事情的真相是早晚会浮现出来的。<br>这两者的区别在于，时间的问题，以及真相的深度。

Nikita已经驱车离开了刚才的落脚点。当然，她不会乖乖的听他的话。  
>她打算先回去完成任务小结。然后再回来。<br>"Birkhoff，我在回来的路上了。"Nikita用蓝牙电话说话。  
>"这次Michael是不是很让你感动？"Birkhoff有点闲着，开始和正在开车的Nikki胡诌。<br>"他一直都让我感动。"Nikita有时候觉得自己，肯把某些情怀告诉Birkhoff，但是不敢当着Michael的面说。  
>"他和一组行动人员留在那里调查Paul和事情，你快点回来给Percy报告吧。"<br>"当然，我这不是回来了。"  
>"Nikki，你有没有想过，Percy和Amanda放任你们，不代表他们同意你们这样子！"<br>"我们什么样子？"Nikita有点心虚的问。有像是在问自己。  
>"像爱侣这样子。Michael的心整个都挂在了你身上。"Birkhoff不忍心说穿它。<br>他也知道，这两个人，互相纠结，不愿表态。谁都看出了他们压抑的情感和细节。  
>"我们从来没有明确过什么。Birkhoff，如果Amanda来找我谈话，我也可以说得明白。"<br>"Nikki，我根本不在乎说得明白还是说不明白。我只是想给你一个建议，你和Michael的感情干脆别压抑的了，因为到时候如果有什么导火线，爆发起来不知道会是什么样子。  
>在组织里，在行动时，给Percy一点好处。那么，Amanda那里也就容易交待。"<br>"你的意思是，表面上低调点？"Nikki突然笑了。  
>"我就知道你明白。"<br>"回头见。那我先挂了。"Nikki按掉了蓝牙耳机按钮。 

Nikita在驱车回Division的路上，思索着那些每一天里的支离破碎的记忆。  
>有多少次，她和Michael，是如何的压抑的各自的情感，然后轻轻地把深爱的人，留在身后。<br>味道是会随风而逝的。  
>所以，我们都选择把爱的人留在风里，是不是，Michael？<br>这是最美好的一种自欺欺人。

可是，我在那个寒冷的集装箱里，居然安慰自己的第一个想法，不是组织对我的生命的挽救，也不是这所谓的第二次生命的意义。  
>所有的一切都只是组织给我的幻象。<br>但是，Michael，只有你才是这个幻想里唯一的真实。  
>Nikita想到这点，她的嘴角扬起高高的弧度。<p>

她回味他一次一次喂她水喝的时候。  
>Michael温暖的嘴唇，熟悉的感觉让她觉得心安。<br>他，是她最亲近的人。  
>现在，我们是不是真的可以如同Birkhoff说的那样，可以亲近里带点亲昵。<br>永无休止的克制，你和我都明白，是最愚蠢的做法。 

Nikita一回到组织后，就径直去了Percy的办公室。  
>"回来了。"Percy和她打招呼。<br>"嗯。"Nikita点点头。在他的面前站好。  
>然后她从口袋里掏出一个U盘，"这里面是军火信息的翻译文件。"<br>"很好，完成的很漂亮。"Percy很大方的表扬了Nikita。他得到了他想要的，而且这个利益只是一个别人给他的诱饵。  
>"Percy ,我对Paul指挥行动的判断力有疑虑。"Nikita对那次孤身陷入军区的状况很愤怒。<br>"我知道你想要说什么，Nikita,等Michael回来，我会解决这件事情的。"

"Nikki！"Birkhoff在训练场上叫住她。然后一骨碌爬上楼梯来拦住Nikita。  
>"给我Michael的位置。"Nikita开口就是这句话。<br>"我真不该叫你。"Birkhoff白了一眼。  
>"那我也会来找你的。"Nikita笑笑。<br>"如果你现在去，就等于私自行动了。你会坏了Percy的行动。"Birkhoff压低了声音，把  
>Nikki拉到一旁。<br>"Percy的行动？这不是Michael的事情吗？"Nikita更加觉得自己要赶去。  
>"我只知道叫钓鱼行动。Percy自己指挥行动。Michael是这次行动的行动人员。"<br>"所以，Percy已经怀疑了Paul，让Michael去侦查？"  
>"不是。"<br>"那是什么？"Nikita露出很不解的神情。  
>"Michael是诱饵。那批军火信息是对方给我们的诱饵。"<br>"什么！！"  
>Nikita抓住Birkhoff的手臂，"给我他的位置。"<br>"不行。你去了会更加一团糟。"  
>"那我就自己去你的地盘里找。"<br>"我设了密码。解密系统只有我一个人能解。"  
>Nikita无语。<br>她突然能够理解，这次钓鱼行动的危险性。所以Michael不顾一切的要把她拉出来。  
>但是她不曾想到，他救了她，但是自己还得去执行完成这个任务。<br>他要去做的诱饵。是一个假装陷入陷阱的角色。  
>她不能眼睁睁看着他去这么做，就像他不能眼睁睁的看着她那样做。 <p>

"Birkhoff，如果你现在不帮我，我也会去Montreal。把那里能找到他的地方掀个天翻地覆。你知道，我做得到的。"Nikita加重了说话的语气。  
>"你们两个人这算什么？"Birkhoff双手抱胸靠在墙壁上轻轻的说。<br>然后是一片沉默。  
>"你让我去找到他，和他一起去完成Percy的行动。我回来，就告诉你。"Nikita微微的苦笑了下。<br>"告诉我又有什么意义，你该去告诉他。那么多年，Michael因为你的出现，总是牵肠挂肚的样子。"Birkhoff对她挥挥手。意思让Nikki跟她来。

Percy的办公室门被打开。  
>Amanda站在门口，没有进来的意思。<br>"进来吧。何必像是要打招呼的样子。"Percy抬头看着她。  
>"Nikita又回Montreal了。"<br>"噢，是吗？"  
>"你觉得你所谓的适时放任是不是错了有点离谱？"Amanda有点挑衅Percy对待下属的管理措施。<br>"钓鱼行动还在继续。你有时间不如多去和Paul谈谈，发挥一下你的专长。我一个很好的谈话对象。"Percy警告Amanda别在关键的时候注意这些细枝末节。  
>"那我现在就去找Paul谈谈吧。"<p>

Paul在休息室内打电话。  
>他用了加密的通讯线路。<br>对话精简而富含深意。  
>"第一步很顺利。"Paul表示。<br>"有人过来调查你了。"电话那头的声音。  
>"诱饵上钩了。他是我们要干掉的第一个目标。"<br>"不过得先套取点信息。"  
>"这随你，我只要解决了就行。"<p>

半小时后，Paul出现在Amanda的办公区域。  
>"Paul，我们来谈谈这次行动的一些细节问题吧。"Amanda盯着他看。<br>Paul对Amanda要求他对一些行动细节做出解释表现出很不耐烦的样子。  
>他觉得自己的行动只需要完成后给Percy一个交代，不需要给眼前这个女人交待。<br>Amanda的耐心很好，装作毫不知情的样子。一个问题的接着一个问题攻破Paul的伪局。  
>"你说Nikita被捕，是因为她杀害了Ashley？"<br>"这种情况下，Nikita杀了他，企图找到撤离的办法也是很正常的。"  
>"是吗？那为什么其他信息显示，Ashley是被暗杀的，和我们无关？"<br>"我就奇怪了，你这些问题该去问我的行动人员Nikita，而不是问我。当时，只有她进去，后来Michael还来搅局，我能拿到文件完成任务就已经不错了。"  
>他的不耐烦没有激怒Amanda。<br>Amadan只是表示，"如果你什么都需要别人来帮你回忆的话。那么不如让我来帮你。"  
>然后她打开房间的门示意两个壮汉进来。<br>"你做什么？"Paul大吼她。  
>"带他去隔壁。"<br>然后Paul就被压到了隔壁的房间，绑在一个电椅上。  
>"现在，让我们继续谈谈吧。"Amanda站在他的面前。<br>Paul眼神凶恶，大叫"我要见Percy！！"

此时此刻，Nikita已经一身黑色的紧身装加一件短外套，带着必备用品。  
>在赶去Montreal的途中。<br>Birkhoff给了她Michael去调查的一个工厂位置，以及一些相关情报。  
>她的心里有点乱，不断地用手撑额头，推开散落在脸上的头发。<br>在组织控制室的时候，Birkhoff输入Michael身上的定位序列号，糟糕的是无法找到。  
>他提醒Nikki："你一个人去是很危险的。"<br>"他在那里也是很危险的。"  
>Nikita早就习惯了"危险"这两个词。<br>她把这两个字的含义用在定义她和Michael的关系上，而不是用在描写任何一次行动上。

Flashback：  
>"你现在需要长期的呆在组织里受训。我是你的教官，Michael。"<br>一个剪着平头，身材结实高瘦，一身西装皮鞋的男人站在她的面前。  
>面无表情，声音沙哑。<br>她愣愣的看着她，眼神里的锐利像是在仔细的观察他。  
>她的长发随便的扎在脑后，两侧的头发随意落下，遮挡了部分的脸庞。<br>她不语。听着他继续说下去。  
>"你有你独立的新兵休息室。日常训练没有规定的时间和内容。你要做到的就是一切听命组织，接收安排。"<br>她还是静静的看着他。  
>他双眼专注的看着她，居然有一丝慌神。无人能够察觉。<br>"Nikita，你明白了吗？"  
>她第一次听到他喊她的名字，性感的声音，将这个名字的重音念的富有深意。<br>她冷冷的说："明白了。"然后转身离开。  
>他看着这个新兵的背影，轻念她的名字："Nikita..."<br>心里有种莫名的荡气回肠。 

"射击训练一般包括日常的近距离射击和远距离射击准确率测试。你们不要把创射击纪律作为你们的目标。在行动中，干掉你们目标，活下来，才是你们练习射击的最终目的。"Michael冷冷的话语间再次强调，新兵的恶意竞争，是毫无意义的。审核他们是否合格，是以综合评定。而不是你争我抢的名次。  
>他扫了一眼站在人群里，一脸漠然的Nikita。<br>"好了，你们六个人先进行第一批的射击测试。"他挥了挥手，示意准备好的六个人进行射击。完毕后，他依次看了下初测成绩。  
>无人一枪中头。全部打在了其他地方，还有一人都打歪了。<br>"剩余六个。"  
>Nikita也在其中。他把注意力稍微的集中在这个女孩身上。<br>稍瘦的身材，黑色长发披肩，神情孤傲倔强。  
>这时，他还没有发现她的不易控制。<br>射击完毕，Nikita第一名，一枪中头心。动作干净利索，神情淡漠。  
>然后混迹在新兵里，一言不发。<br>Michael对于她的特殊表现没有多言。只是粗略的说："初测成绩给大家一个警示，一周后再测，记入你们的日常记录里。"然后让他们回去休息。  
>"Nikita ，你留一下。"他开口叫她。<br>她第二次听见这个沙哑性感的声音发出了她的名字。  
>她驻足停留。转身看着前方这个男人。<br>"明天开始你转到第二团队，和他们一起进行远距离射击训练。"Michael并不想挫挫她的锐气，只是想加速对她的训练。第一团对的初级训练对她是一种浪费时间。  
>"我觉得没有必要。"初入组织的Nikita对这类活动没有兴趣。<br>淡漠的表情很明显的表现，她仍旧对于现在这种生活的迷茫和不解。  
>所谓的"第二次生命"，不过是一种控制还是幻觉？<br>"我是你的教官，我觉得有必要就是有必要。"Michael对她给予的回答觉得很不满。  
>此时此刻，他开始觉得眼前这个女孩的孤傲和特殊，不是那么容易可以了解得。<br>"好吧。"Nikita不想和他多啰嗦，皱了皱眉头。  
>撇下他就走了。<p>

回到休息室。她一个人静静地坐在床沿。  
>"我不是你的傀儡。"她嘟囔着。<br>脑子里回忆Michael的面无表情和偶尔对她的眼神。  
>她早就捕捉到他的偶然一瞥。装作没有看到罢了。<br>她低着头，看着地板上自己的倒影。模模糊糊的样子，像极了现在的自己。  
>新的生命，模糊而存在。<br>房间的门突然打开了，没有任何的敲门声。  
>她拿起身边的枕头直接丢向了门口<br>"你该先敲门！"  
>"我是你的教官，不是你的男人，你别那么狂妄。"Michael的声音清晰而坚定。 <p>

Michael对于Nikita的最大不满在于，这个新兵的只字片语，都透露着不犟的味道。  
>这是组织最不允许的情绪。一个不受控制的探员，最后只有一种结果。<br>那就是，她永远不会合格毕业，甚至会被剥夺这组织赐予的第二次生命。  
>"Nikita ，你身手矫健，头脑灵活，没有必要纠结在这些不必要的情绪上。"<br>Michael试图给她一些提点。  
>"明天开始进入第二团对的训练。你应该明白你的价值。把自己的价值利用的恰到好处，才能对得起你得到的新生命。"Michael还在循循诱导。<br>"Michael，我的确是一个新兵。但是我不是一个傀儡。"  
>他第一次听见她直呼他的名字。<br>不免有点失神。  
>"如果你不希望当一个没有用的傀儡，那么摆正你的态度。拿出成绩来，那么Percy和我自然会给你一个很好的定位。"<br>他眼里的她：眼睛深邃，脸部轮廓清晰，很少微笑。  
>是不是有点像自己，总是面无表情。<br>他在心底问自己。

而后的几次训练和授课，Nikita的态度稍有改变。  
>虽然仍旧不多语，却有点积极了。<br>每一次的测试成绩都是第一名。  
>Michael也不做宣布，轻描淡写的指出其他新兵的错误后，继续讲解。<br>从射击到近身搏击，团队行动，隐藏和追踪等。  
>各类课程都毫无规律的在每一天的安排中穿插。<p>

某一天在食堂吃饭的时候。  
>第二团队的Arco端着自己的饭菜坐到Nikita的对面。<br>"我们这组的Lisa能够这次综合成绩合格，有人说，是因为看见她去勾搭了Michael。"  
>Nikita一边吃饭一边听她说。<br>她并不乐钟于组织里的小八卦。  
>不过难得这次八卦的主角是教官，她不免饶有兴趣继续听组员们说。<br>"Lisa上次上完追踪模拟课程的时候不是单独留下来去找Michael了吗？"  
>"恩。"Nikita低头表示在听。<br>"Tiya回去拿落下的资料的时候，看到她抱着Michael。"Arco说的眉飞色舞。  
>"嗯？"Nikita没有发表意见，不过答应的口气有点变了。<br>"不过Tiya说她很害怕，马上掉头就走了。你也知道，要是知道了教官的不可告人的秘密，  
>说不定会。。"Arco觉得Tiya的做法很对。<br>Nikita已经吃完了餐盘里的饭菜。  
>"这很正常。我们不该大惊小怪。"Nikita冷冷的说。<br>"吃饭的时候说三道四。有本事当着我面说。"Lisa不知不觉地靠近她们。  
>Arco被Lisa这么一说，大声对Lisa说："不要脸！"<br>Nikita用力拉走Arco ,以免引起争端。  
>这个争吵都被Amanda看在了眼里。<p>

"你都成了新兵们的话题对象了。"Amanda对从身边擦身而过的Michael说。  
>"什么？"<br>"你和那个Lisa，最好低调点。"  
>Michael不想多加解释。<br>"如果在这样子，小姑娘们为你争吵的话。我就来找你谈话了。"说完，Amanda都朝另一个方向走了。  
>"等等，哪些小姑娘？"Michael不禁问了问。<br>"你自己去想。" 

组织里的生活，充斥着竞争和流言蜚语。  
>Michael在成为新兵们的私下议论对象后。<br>Birkhoff在控制室里就这件事情，发挥他的娱乐色彩。  
>"Lisa成绩般般，长得也般般。"这话是故意说给Michael听的。<br>"那又如何？"Michael站在后面和他搭话。  
>"要我选我就选Nikita了。"Birkhoff乐悠悠的说。<br>"你选她？"Michael推了推他。  
>"怎么?你难道不觉得她最特别吗？"他忍不住朝Michael眨了眨眼睛。<p>

追踪模拟课程的后半节课还是由Michael来辅导。  
>"除了我上次给的行动资料，你们还需要熟悉Birkhoff教你们的各个跟踪仪器。<br>我们并不需要一味的人力跟踪，这不是我们专注于培养你们要做的。所以，在执行任务的时候，能够游刃有余的使用每一个随身的跟踪器，监听器，才是最重要的。"  
>他示意下课。<br>"你相不相信，等会儿Lisa又会去找Michael问问题？"Arco凑到Nikita的身边和她说话。  
>不一会儿，Tiya也过来了。<br>"我们走吧，这是他们的事情。"Nikita对Arco和Tiya说。  
>她说这话的时候，看了Michael一眼。<br>而那时候，Michael正往她这里看。他听见了她说的话。  
>他和她的目光互相触碰。不加解释的，是一种信任还是一种冷漠？<br>"如果你们不想过几天Amanda也来找你们谈话的话，就听我的，别多管闲事。"  
>事实证明，Nikita的态度是对的。<br>在Division这个神秘的组织里。尔虞我诈也是一种手段。  
>每天看似普通的训练考察，都在不知不觉淘汰着那些不合格的人。<br>曾经和你一起吃饭的人，明天也许就会被叫去谈话，然后再也不见踪影。  
>生命成为了多米诺骨牌，任由排序者来操控。<br>向左还是向右倾倒，不过只是一场游戏。  
>这是Nikita领悟的意义。也是，如今苟延残喘的活下去的意义。<br>所以她不管闲杂事，避免麻烦，完成训练考察。  
>只为等待所谓的自由。<p>

"Lisa ，你应该知道，你仅仅只是一名新兵。在组织里萌生爱意是不被允许的。"Amanda把  
>Lisa叫去了谈话。<br>"你这个年纪的女孩子，对一个长期接触的男人萌生爱意我能够理解。"Amanda试图从Lisa的口中套出事情的原委。  
>"我的确爱上他了。"Lisa居然有点羞涩的说出这句话。<br>"他的确是个优秀且有魅力的男人。但是Michael是你的教官，不是你可以爱的人。"Amanda开始估算这件事情的情况，她总觉得自己要来解决新兵的思想已经够烦的了。还要摊上这种暗恋的事情。  
>"他知不知道你的想法？"Amanda小心翼翼的，露出关切的神情问Lisa。<br>"我不是很清楚。可是，我是一个很用功的新兵，这种感情不会影响我和Michael啊，我仍旧懂得如何对组织忠诚。"她天真地以为。  
>"我明白，你不要心急。不如先喝杯茶。"Amanda用女性的理解来诠释自己的看法，让Lisa缓和下情绪。她递了一杯茶给Lisa。<p>

Nikita在过道上碰到Michael的时候，已经是两天后。  
>"我们谈谈吧。"Michael突然想和她说话。即使没有想好说什么。<br>"我不想像Lisa这样子天真，在还没有合格前就被组织抛弃。"Nikita一语说出了这件事情的结果。  
>"我不是你想得这样子。"Michael答复她。<br>"我想的样子？你玩弄她，然后为了掩盖流言和事情，所以你们领导人，轻而易举的剥夺了她的生命？"Nikita质问他。  
>"我说了我没有，至于她为什么被淘汰是有其他原因的。"Michael深深的看着她。<br>他为什么要和她解释；她为什么要在乎要误会？  
>我们不是都很清楚的明白现在生活的意义？<p>

"她淘汰的原因是因为她爱上了你。而你为了避免麻烦，所以杀她灭口。"  
>"我没有杀她。"<br>"你有能力和权力可以保护她的。"Nikita为Lisa的死不值和惋惜。  
>"她不是我想要保护的人。"Michael说完这句就走了。 <p>

Amanda就这么简单明了的处理了这件发生在组织里的事情。  
>对那些新兵们以示警戒。<br>Birkhoff得理不饶人的嘲讽Michael："下一个会是谁？"  
>Michael对于这件事情已经不想多说。<br>他深知Amanda的做法是组织的一贯作风。只是，他的耳畔总是飘忽着Nikita那时候的话。  
>所有的训练和课程都在继续。仿佛，悄悄地少了一个Lisa， 无人再会提起。<p>

新兵们对Michael更加的暗暗多了份畏惧。  
>他是Division的教官，指挥官。<br>不是一个普通人。他的面无表情和言谈举止不是他们这些新兵需要关注的。  
>他们只需要把注意力放在训练上，其余的情感，都是一份浪费。<p>

Amanda稍显得意的对Michael说："效果真不错。最近新兵们的表现都很好。"  
>Michael站在旁边不语。<br>然后对她说："有时候力度太大，会适得其反的。"  
>他心里反反复复的纠结着Nikita，这个女孩对他的理解。<br>他那时候说："她不是我想要保护的人。"  
>我想要保护的人，是谁？<p>

Nikita独自完成射击训练，拿下眼镜准备离开射击室的时候。  
>她无意看到Arco在角落里。她只是看到一个背影。但是不清楚她在干什么。<br>也许，她最近表现有显著的提高，所以压力太大，需要一个人独处。  
>她打算离开的时候，Arco回头看到了Nikita 。但是神情很紧张。<br>让Nikita觉得格外的差异。

隔天中午，Nikita在食堂吃饭。由于时间较晚了，人显得很稀少。  
>Michael经过的时候看到她的背影。<br>站在远处，叫她："Nikita 。"  
>她回头看他，不知道为什么，仿佛忘记了上次的矛盾，她微微一笑。<br>这是她第一次对他微笑。眼角蔓延出的笑意，让他瞬间呆住。  
>Nikita也思索过她那过于独断的想法，把所有的责任推给Michael只是她当时的愤怒所致。<br>所以，她觉得自己有点过分。他是自己的教官，并不是她的谁。  
>她并无资格来要求他的解释，以及责怪他。<br>她离开餐桌，暂时跟着Michael离开了餐厅。  
>他们站在无人的走廊尽头。<br>"明天起我会安排你参与一个小型的任务行动。虽然不用出勤，但是可以学到其他的内容。"他说的一板一眼。  
>"好。"她乖乖的答应。<br>空气里弥漫着沉默的气息。  
>她歪了歪头，看着Michael说："那你你是任务指挥官？"<br>"嗯。"他点点头。  
>她觉得好像无话可说了，就转身要回餐桌继续吃饭。<br>走路的时候低着头看着脚尖，他站在原地看着她的背影。  
>他是不是爱上了她？<p>

Michael需要继续工作，他拿着一叠文件，和Birkhoff一起继续工作。  
>"外面有人报告说有新兵食物中毒。"一个在座的情报员在说。<br>"我们的食物真是越来越可怕了。"Birkhoff象征性的抖了抖身体。  
>"谁啊？"Birkhoff又想八卦。<br>"Nikita，好好的吃饭突然呕吐昏倒了。现在抬到医疗室去了。"情报员一边打字一边说。  
>Michael身上的文件全部洒落在地上。<br>其他人都好奇的看着他。  
>"我去看看。"他粗略的捡起文件。<br>离开了控制室。

刚才还好好的。怎么会食物中毒。 

Nikita躺在医疗室。刚刚被洗完胃。  
>她还没有苏醒，觉得身体很累很困倦，恍然间听见有人叫她的名字，但是她无力作答。<br>她的梦境带她回到一个陌生的房子。  
>她像是一面镜子，清清楚楚地看着房子里的一切。<br>房顶许久的不打扫导致的蜘蛛网，灰尘蔓延的铺在地上。她甚至都能够清晰地看见自己的脚印。  
>她看到屋外，有一个女人的背影，她想走出屋子看看清楚，但是，等她走近的时候，屋外什么人也没有。<br>她在这个许久无人来过的房子里徘徊。  
>找不到任何能够看明白的东西。却在一个书架的角落里看到有署名的照片。<br>她想将照片翻过来的时候。突然周围一片光亮。  
>"她醒了。" 有人说。<br>她疲倦的睁开眼睛。  
>看到Michael和Amanda站在她的旁边，她躺在医疗室，白色的天花板亮的刺眼。<br>她仔细回想怎么回事，只记得，她回餐厅吃饭，然后突然喉咙口很不舒服，呕吐，然后就什么都不知道了。  
>"Nikita ，你食物中毒了。"她听见Michael的声音。<br>"是吗？"她觉得胃部极为的不舒服，总是有种反胃的感觉。喉咙口很干疼。  
>她看见Amanda将Michael叫出了医疗室。<br>房门被轻轻的关上，她听不见他们在说什么。  
>透过门上的窗户，她看到Michael紧皱眉头的神情。<p>

"很明显，食物被下毒了。"Amanda表示化验报告出来了。"有人在医务室里偷了含有毒性的药剂。"  
>"是什么人做的？"<br>"医务室的Dilan说他经常会走开。有新兵偶尔进出不注意也很正常。"  
>"我再去问问Nikita。事情可能比想象中严重。"<br>"恩。"Amanda表示许可，在Division里，投毒是绝对不被原谅的。

Michael坐在Nikita的病床旁。  
>她脸色惨白，嘴唇有点干裂，人更加消瘦了点。<br>他试图将遮挡在她脸上的长发弄开，却不小心碰到了她的脸，把她弄醒了。  
>"你还好吧。洗胃的确很难受。"Michael轻轻的问她。<br>"我为什么会中毒？"Nikita问他。  
>"我在查。医务室的医生Dilan说有人偷了含毒药剂，可能你的食物里被人投了毒。"<br>Nikita不再说什么。组织里隐藏的恶意竞争，即使你想躲开，也未必能够不成为别人的眼中钉。  
>"你有什么想到的吗？Nikita ！"Michael有点迫切的询问她的看法。<br>Nikita本来只想做个自保的人，怀疑别人带来的可能是巨大的伤害和你争我夺。  
>但是，如今，她自己都被陷害的躺在了这里。她是否仍旧应该保持沉默的继续下去。<br>她躲得过今天的毒，未必躲得过下次的陷害。  
>"Michael，你有没有觉得最近Arco的表现很突出？"Nikita定神的看着Michael。<br>"你怀疑她吃了药所以才？"但是组织里类似于兴奋剂和提高人体反应能力的药剂都在医务室里锁着。一般都只有医生才有钥匙。  
>"不如你去问问医务室的Dilan。"Nikita提醒他。<p>

"Amanda！"Michael叫住她。  
>"什么事？"她转身。<br>"你不如去找医务室的Dilan聊聊，顺便查查行动人员的兴奋剂和精神药物最近有没有遗失。"Michael两手插在西裤口袋里。  
>"我就知道，今天不会清闲。"<p>

Nikita又再次的回到先前的梦境中。  
>当梦境中的自己一进入那个房子中时，她立马去那个旧书架上找那张还没有来得及看的照片。<br>她试图让自己更加清晰的沉静在梦境里。  
>她看到照片上的两个人，居然是自己和Michael。<br>她挽着他，两个人的表情的温馨。  
>Nikita在梦境里愣愣的拿着照片反反复复的看。<br>她甚至能够理智的控制自己在梦境里的思维。  
>为什么？照片里是我和他<p>

她醒来后，坐在床上。回忆着还没有被忘记的梦。  
>它给我的仅仅是一种幻境，还是一种暗示？<p>

"Dilan，事情已经发生了。你说个清楚，我们也许不会继续纠结下去。"  
>Amanda拿着针筒在他的面前走来走去。<br>"我说了，能不能给我一个活路？"他苦苦哀求。  
>"不如先说来听听。"Amanda表示可以考虑。<br>"Arco为了提高训练成绩，来找我要行动人员服用的那种强化剂，就是增强神经反应和运动能力的药。我当然不肯，说这是违反组织规定的。但是，她说她会给我好处。而且肯满足我的私人需求。所以..."Dilan支支吾吾的说出了自己私自给新兵药物的事实。  
>"Arco的最近表现是因为服用了你给的药物所以才有提升的？"<br>"是的。"  
>Amanda知道该怎么做了。 <p>

Michael把事实的真相告诉了Nikita。  
>她却也只是平静的说："知道了。"<br>在组织里，过分的行为，是精神上的压抑导致，还是对于未来自由的过份渴望。  
>谁都有弱点，经不起反复的考察。<br>而后的崩溃带来的就是万劫不复。

而后，Nikita每一次看到Michael都会想到梦境里的照片。  
>自己的内心是否在躲避一种情感的呼之欲出。<br>他的出现，对于自己来说，是不是一种新的开始。

Michael只是觉得Nikita对自己的态度好了很多。  
>虽然交谈的时候仍旧言简意赅。<br>却不再咄咄逼人。她独特的狂妄仅仅表现在训练的时候：高质量的完成考核。  
>他每次见到她时，都要紧张的先隐藏起一丝笑容。<br>然后低头叫他："Nikita！"眼里闪烁着奇亮的光芒。  
>而她，对他的信任也在逐渐建立，看他的眼神直接且明亮。<p>

"其实我一直想问你，Lisa爱上你，你为什么不有所表示？"  
>Michael在Nikita的房间里闲聊。<br>Nikita旧事重提。一切都已经过去了。  
>"这个问题很幼稚。"<br>"她爱上你不是她的错。"Nikita说。  
>"组织里不允许这样的事情发生。"Michael用组织的规定来解释他对于事情的判断。<br>"你有没有爱上过谁？"Nikita反问他。  
>"你别告诉我，你准备走Lisa的老路，自寻死路，到时候我也救不了你。"Michael以为Nikita在试探关于组织对于内部发生感情的处理方式。<br>"谁都会有感情。"Nikita轻轻的说。  
>Michael愣住了，然后走近Nikita，"Division里只有忠诚这唯一一种感情。"<br>"你还是没有正面回答我！"Nikita不依不饶的说。并没有发现Michael被稍许激怒了。  
>他把Nikita推靠在墙壁上，两手撑在她的两侧。<br>他们的鼻尖就要相碰。  
>"我的想法我自己知道就可以了。但是你要清楚，不可以对任何组织内部的人动情。"<br>她清楚地看到他脸上的毛孔，感觉到他说话时的呼吸扑面而来。  
>Nikita没有想到他会有这样的过激反应。<br>近距离的面对面，让本来就有点心慌得她脸色绯红。  
>她想到了梦境里的照片。她在怀疑自己的感情立场。<p>

她觉得自己当时一定像个做了蠢事的小姑娘那样子。  
>没有了平时的模样。<br>"你在想什么？"Michael问她。他迫不及待的想知道这个优秀的新兵会不会也做出什么蠢事。  
>"没什么。我只是好奇问问。"她耸耸肩，躲开他近距离的注视。把眼神看向另外一边。<br>"唔，你说得对。谁都会有感情。"Michael喃喃细语，失神的看着她。  
>Nikita静静的盯着他看，思绪里都是照片里的自己和他的温馨。<br>两个人的沉默让房间里的气氛很奇特。 

Michael看Nikita的眼神有点迷离。  
>两个人互看着的眼神，仿佛被什么吸引，不能脱离。<br>他逐渐靠近她，吻向她的唇部。  
>Nikita还没有反应过来，睁着双眼，呆呆看着前方感受着他的吻。<br>然后她闭上眼，用手环住他的脖子。

他吻她的时候，尝到了她口腔里残留的柠檬水的味道。  
>Michael一只手撑着墙壁，另一只手已经伸到Nikita的腰里，用力将她紧紧地推向自己。<br>他的吻用力且缠绵，不顾一切的仿佛要将她占为己有。  
>他闻到她头发上淡淡的香味。<br>两个人究其所以都不知道发生了什么，来不及思考。  
>这是他第一次和她接吻。<br>两个人靠近的温度是如此炙热。

Nikita缓过神的时候用力推开他。她觉得两个人需要冷静。  
>虽然吻不能代表什么。<br>但是，她怕自己陷入感情的陷阱里。  
>Michael站在她的面前，手还环着她的腰。<br>"我们不该做这种危险的事情。Michael。"  
>"你说得对。感情是危险的。"<br>他松开她。

Nikita到达Montreal的落脚点后，再次输入了Michael身上的跟踪器序列号，电脑屏幕上显示的"No finding"让她觉得焦头烂额。

但是，这一次的私下行动，她提醒自己必须要保持清楚，这样才能在细节里找到线索，救出现在不知道在什么地方怎么样的Michael，并且同时一点也不破坏Percy的计划。

她拿出事先准备的资料。Birkhoff给Michael的一个位置，在卫星地位系统上显示，是一个荒废的工厂区域。

一个人，贸贸然的闯进去，对里面的情况一点都不知道可能落入陷阱。

她需要谨慎。

她拿出一个手机，拨通了报警电话。

"警官，我刚才看到一辆轿车驶入位于南轴区的工厂区，我看到他们一晃而过的时候枪杀了一个车后座上的男子。"Nikita模仿着那种紧张的女孩子声音。

"你还记得车子的车牌号吗？"

"我只留意看车子里面，看到有人被杀我都吓坏了，忘记看车牌号了。我是刚才经过南轴区无意看到的。"Nikita希望警察听到有报警后，会带警队去包围那里。

"好的，请重复一下位置。"

"南轴区工厂北侧门。"Nikita说出Michael去调查的位置。

南轴区工厂：

这个废弃的工厂区域里，到处都是废弃的建材和汽车。混乱且肮脏。

北侧门进去右侧的废弃工厂里，两个男人正在往一个充气水池里注水。

注满水后，他们又丢入一袋袋的大冰块。

顿时，充气水池有种寒气逼人的可怕。

一个高大的男人站在一个被反扣在固定铁架上的男人的面前。

"明知是陷阱，何必再来？"高大的男人问跪在地上的男人。

"为了引出你。解决你是这次行动的重点。"

Michael的手被反扣，嘴角带着点血丝。冷冷的回复这个男人的话。

"你也知道我们的意图，Percy是政府的武器，我所在的军区要推倒现在的政府，第一步当然是先干掉Percy这个走狗。"说话的高大男人原来是Paul的上司。

他们的权利即将要被政府剥夺，他不甘心。

"政府的无耻和肮脏都是因为有Percy这种人来收拾残局。所以才会更加的混乱。"他低沉的声音透出对现实的憎恨。

"也正是有Percy，这个世界才不至于混乱。"Michael根本看不起这种受了气就要夺权的人。

"所有的真相都是谎言，人们生活在谎言里，还有什么可以相信？"

"有时候，真相会来的比谎言还更加可怕, Frank.。"

Frank不过只是一个不甘心的人，他的付出得不到同等的回报，这个世界从来就是不公平的。

Frank对Michael说："告诉我，Percy的黑盒子在哪里，那些守护者的位置。"

Michael不想回答他。他默不作声。

Frank觉得自己是翘不开Michael的嘴后，朝另外的两个壮汉示意，把Michael拖到充气水池旁。

两个壮汉用力把Michael按入水池里。水池里的冰水凉彻心骨。

"即使你有再好的耐心，这种冰水，你一次次的吸入体内后，你的肺也会疼得让你受不了。"

那两个壮汉在30秒后把Michael从冰水里拉上来。

Michael的上半身湿透，他尽量在冰水里保持不呼吸，但是随着被按下去的时间增长，他不得不被大口的吸进寒冷的冰水。肺部的剧烈疼痛开始逐渐产生。

"你把我引出来，就能保证在你的行动小队行动行动前，你还有有命吗？"Frank对Michael这种对Percy的忠诚感到荒谬。

"Amanda，你对我的怀疑完全是毫无根据的！"Paul满头大汗的坐在一个铁椅子上。  
>椅子的靠背上都是一根根密密麻麻的铁刺。<br>Amanda的两个助手把Paul紧压着靠向椅子。  
>"啊！"Paul大声惨叫。背部的针针刺痛，让他生不如死。<br>"我的工作在很多情况下不需要Percy的授权，我有我的判断。"  
>Amanda穿着优雅的连衣裙，看上去像仅仅只是在做一个简单的内部交流会议。<p>

"Paul，不如让我们来谈谈Frank吧。"Amanda把手臂放在身后，看着椅子上的Paul。  
>"你以为帮助Frank推倒当下的政府前，绊倒Percy是一个优秀的策略吗？你不过想在Frank掌权后，成为新的Division的负责人罢了。Frank是政府的棋子，你没有必要为了一己私欲当他的棋子。到最后得不偿失。"Amanda一语道破这其中的奥妙。<br>谁都有自己的私心。Paul的私心不过是干掉Michael，利用Frank的未来绊倒Percy，掌权  
>Division。<br>Paul愤怒的表情表明了Amanda的正确判断。  
>"你好好想想吧。我们随时可以要你的命。"<br>Amanda让两个助手留在这里，自己带上门出去了。

"谈得怎么样？"Percy和Amanda单独在开会。  
>"他好像还是有点执迷不悟。"Amanada觉得Paul还没有分清楚形式的分化。<br>"套出Frank的秘密档案，上头的人要他的造反证据。"Percy受命于政府。  
>"Michael怎么办？Birkhoff说他可能已经被Frank抓住了。"Amanda在了解钓鱼行动的其它部分。<br>"Nikita不是过去了吗？让Michael在那里拖延点时间。他知道该怎么做。"  
>"好吧，我过会儿再去找Paul谈谈。"<br>"耐心点。"Percy朝她做了个按遥控的手势，"他不会很难对付的。"

Birkhoff在控制室里忙得晕头转向。  
>面前的电脑上同时显示着四个窗口：Montreal当地警方听到Nikita报案后出动的一小队警员的开车路线；Division的小队在中途准备伪装成警方，一同混入废区工厂。剩余的窗口是废区工厂的附近路线图和Nikita的位置。<br>他不断地指挥身边的分析员将变动口述出来。  
>而他则带着蓝牙耳机在和Nikita通话。<br>"三分钟后我会先潜入废厂区。"Nikita准备自己先行动。  
>"当地的警方和我们的人都会在陆续的二分钟内到达。我也已经报警说那里着火。<br>到时候会很混乱。你自己注意。"  
>"嗯。Percy的安排我有什么要注意的吗？"Nikita深怕自己误了什么事情。<br>"放Frank走。然后另一批人会跟踪他。"  
>"没问题。"Nikita关了电话。<br>她拿出腰间的配枪，靠近南轴区工厂北侧门。 

Birkhoff在重看Michael被捕的录像。  
>这场故意安排的戏，被Birkhoff闯入的摄像系统全部拍了下来。<br>他想研究出有什么地方是需要注意的。那么他能即时通知Nikki。  
>录像上，Michael带领四个人进入南轴区工厂北侧门。周围的一切都很正常。<br>他们四人进入工厂的侧门后，传来2声枪响。  
>这说明发生了枪战。Michael应该是那时候被抓住。<br>"等等..."Birkhoff在自言自语。  
>侧门右上方的窗口里有白烟冒出来。<br>他马上联系Nikita  
>"Nikki，他们里面可能有迷烟。你别单独闯进去。"<br>"我自有办法。"  
>Nikita偷偷的在工厂外放火，将很多废气的易燃物引爆。<br>传出来的巨大声响引起了Frank的注意。  
>工厂外开始燃起大火，浓烟滚滚。<br>Nikita避开浓烟，她听到工厂的侧门被打开，有人将枪上了膛走了出来。

Amanda的办公室内，不停的传来"啊，啊，啊"的惨叫声。  
>Paul在电椅上被来回的折腾。<br>Amanda面带微笑的说："你知道，这种的电量反反复复是不会将你致死，但是你的忍耐力会一次不如一次。"她说话的同时再一次按下了手中的控制器。  
>Paul再一次惨叫，浑身的汗湿透了衣服。<br>Amanda撩了一下披下的长卷发，"Frank能够给你多少好处？如果告诉我们，我们想要的在哪里，Percy自然会和上头隐藏你的背叛。你应该识时务。"  
>Amanda看出了Paul的动摇。<br>与其在Division里被来回折磨，死活不肯说出Frank的秘密资料，不如供出去替自己找个活路。

Percy在办公室内打电话。  
>"Paul在我们手上，我们很有把握让他供出我们想要的东西。"<br>电话那头的人说："这件事情如果办妥，下个月的好处不会少了你的。"  
>Percy笑着挂了电话，然后去控制室找Birkhoff。<p>

同时，Amanda也从Paul的口中套出了想要的信息。  
>Paul摊在电椅上。Amanda看了他一眼，懒得再和他说话。<br>"他开口了。Frank整理的资料在这个地方。"Amanda拿着一张小纸头在Percy的面前晃。  
>"Birkhoff，把地址发给Nikita。让她把东西带回来。"Percy开始直接下命令。<br>Birkhoff照做。"一切顺利完成，私自行动的事情就一笔勾销。"Percy把这话说给Birkhoff听。也就是等于说给Nikita听。  
>Birkhoff坐在位子上，转了转眼睛。呼出一口气。<p>

"那房间里那人怎么办？"Amanda问Percy。  
>"你说呢？！" <p>

"外面着火了？"Frank问旁边的人。  
>"好像是的。"<br>"你们两个出去看看怎么回事。"Frank觉得事有蹊跷。

Nikita已经候在门外。当侧门轻轻的打开的时候，走出来的两个人，被她在身后轻而易举的解决。  
>她再把他们的尸体拖到旁边。尽量不弄出什么声音。<p>

空旷的工厂内，Frank在Michael的面前来回走动。  
>Michael的肺部感到剧烈的疼痛。<br>这一阵阵的疼痛让他的思绪有一点模糊。  
>"我现在可以一枪打死你，你相信吗？"Frank拿起手枪对准Michael。<br>"我来这里就知道会有这一种可能。"  
>"是吗？你的命就那么无所谓？你的孩子妻子不会在乎你的死活吗？"Frank说到了Michael的痛处。<br>"你没有资格和我谈她们。"Michael对他吼叫。  
>"告诉我，守护者及黑盒子的位置。"他再次威胁Michael。<br>"动手吧。"Michael闭上眼睛。  
>他闭上眼的时候，脑海里浮现的是那个熟悉的笑容。<br>他忘记了他曾给她的承诺。  
>他答应她，他很快就会回去。<br>他答应她，不会有事的。  
>他还答应她，他会永远保护她。<p>

是什么让他能够不顾一切的为Percy效忠？对于过去的仇恨还是对于未来的否认？  
>外面的警车声越来越响，越来越近。还混杂着消防车的声音。<br>外面有很响的广播声："里面的嫌疑犯，你已经被包围了，放下武器走出来。"  
>Michael一脸的疑惑，这个声音不是Birkhoff的吗？<br>他低头抿嘴笑了笑，这家伙的先进技术都用到这里来了。  
>如果这么说的话，Nikita还是来了，不听话的女人。<p>

Nikita已经翻过工厂另一边的窗户，进入到了工厂里面。  
>她看到在二楼的楼梯位置有两个保镖。<br>她掩藏在一个转弯处的旧柜子旁，当一个人慢慢的走过来时，她迅速绊倒他，拿装有消声器的枪杀了他后，拖走他的尸体。  
>她目测了一下另一个保镖走过来所需要的时间，大约30秒。<br>同时，另一个保镖从他巡逻的位置看过来，发现这个人不见后。  
>谨慎的慢慢靠近Nikita附近，他拔出枪，保持随时准备开枪的姿势。<br>Nikita在他走过柜子旁的时候，用佩刀捅了他。  
>这人的摔倒带出了巨响，在空旷巨大的仓库内产生了回音。<br>Frank示意身边的四名保镖中的另外两个去看看情况。  
>而外面Birkhoff通过无线传输过来伪装的**声不断的在重复着，要求他们放下武器走出来。<br>这种迂回战术只能够拖延时间。Nikita深知，速战速决，先救出Michael才是重要的。  
>她在二楼楼梯侧旁选择了一个安全位置，对着一百米以外的Michael及Frank的位置周围进行快速的射击。<br>慌乱中，Frank无法开枪，一边躲避Nikita不断的射击一边找寻发射点。迫不得已，他只能命人先掩护他转移。  
>Michael看到了Nikita的大约位置，他悄悄打开手表上的荧光灯，方便Nikita定位。当身边的人把他拉起来的时候，Nikita用狙击枪两枪将这两人毙命。准确无误。<p>

"砰"的一声。侧门被撞开。  
>将近十个且带枪的行动人员闯了进来。<br>Frank在仅剩的两名保镖保护下，逃向了工厂的另一侧门的出口。  
>Nikita从二楼的楼梯口飞奔下来。大声的叫嚷："Frank往另外一个出口去了。你们几个去外面，你们几个去后面追他。"<br>随后，行动人员们分成两队去抓捕Frank。

Michael浑身湿透的被绑在充气水池旁。  
>他一下子忘记该说什么了。<br>他不断地在咳嗽。  
>Frank刚才拿枪对着他的时候，他突然想到很多话要对她说的。<br>Nikita的长发乱的像刚打完架的样子。  
>她扛着狙击枪一语不发的走近他。 <p>

"你那时候是怎么答应我的？！"Nikita带着忧伤的表情走向他。  
>用随身的万能钥匙替他解锁后，一边扶他站起来。<br>"你不也答应我回组织去了吗？"Michael还在嘴贫，然后咳嗽了几下。  
>"我不来，谁来救你！！"Nikita瞪了他一眼。<br>"一切都布局好了。你又怎么知道我一定要你救，每次都是我来救你的。"Michael怕Nikita真的生气，所以半开玩笑的想缓和下气氛。  
>她扶着他走出去。<br>"我这次不私自行动来救，你要是死了，以后谁来救我。"Nikita气的说不出话来。  
>上车后，Michael因为肺部的疼痛倒在副驾驶的座位上休息。<br>"这是止疼药。"Nikita从车上的小包内摸出一盒药片丢给Michael。  
>Michael吞药片的时候偷偷看了看Nikita的表情。<br>她好像真的生气了。他心里想。  
>"Birkhoff，一切顺利。"<br>Birkhoff在控制室里，头发乱的像鸡窝。  
>他手舞足蹈的和Nikita对话："我把一个地址发到了你的手机上。去拿Frank整理的文件。<br>Percy说完成后既往不咎。"  
>"恩。Michael在旁边。"<br>"我刚才的广播怎么样？"Birkhoff嬉皮笑脸的说。  
>"一听就像冒充的。。"Nikita撇了撇嘴。<br>"第二小队分头追踪Frank去了。你取到东西后就可以回来了。"  
>"没有问题。"<p>

"我们现在去哪里？"Michael轻轻的问。  
>"送你回我的落脚点。"Nikita直视前方开车，说话一板一眼的。<br>"额，那你呢？"Michael试图讨好她。  
>"我还有事。忙完会再回来接你的。"<p>

"我知道这次行动我骗了你，那是因为我知道你知道后就会不听命令行动。"  
>"命令？命令比你自己的生命还重要？你是不是觉得你什么都可以不要了？"<br>"Nikita，你知道我不是这个意思。"Michael企图和她解释。  
>"你能做到什么都不再重要的去为了Percy的行动牺牲自己，我做不到眼睁睁看着你去送死。"<br>Nikita说这话的口气像在对着Michael发火。

"你现在的样子像个害怕被人抛弃的小孩。"  
>"因为你要抛弃我一个人去送死。"Nikita的声音悲伤透了。<br>"你已经不是当初刚进Division的Nikita。"  
>Nikita的车子刹车了停了下来。落脚点到了。<br>Michael用手抚摸Nikita的侧脸，轻轻地说："就当我欠你一件事。"  
>"是不是什么事情都可以提出来？"Nikita问他。<br>"合乎情理就行了。"然后Michael凑上去吻她。他知道她心口不一。这一次，她紧张他到了发疯的地步。他们的唇紧贴在一起，像在亲吻着慰藉着彼此的牵挂，无言以对。

"我和你一起去。"Michael要求和Nikita一起去拿Frank的文件。  
>"我完成后会回来接你的。"Nikita示意让他下车。<br>"你不怕我再次.."Michael顿了顿。  
>"一起去也行，那你得听我的！"Nikita娇嗔的说。<br>"开车吧。"Michael看到Nikita稍微露出的笑容。  
>她的眼神里是复杂的情感，她想说的话多的无法组织语言；他眼里的她像个受了不公平待遇的孩子。但是他又不能取笑她。 她当下所有的心绪不宁都是因为他。<br>"你在车里坐着，我拿到后，我们就走。"Nikita顾及到他的伤。  
>"什么时候你成了我的指挥官？"他故意严肃的口气说。<br>"得了，我只是不想你连累我！"Nikita反驳他。

"Nikita已经去拿Frank的文件了。"Birkhoff在和站在身旁的Percy汇报。Percy双手叉腰。"最好活捉Frank，你让行动分队别击毙他。"

Percy的手机响了，他走到一边接听。  
>"钓鱼行动已经接近尾声了。"Percy在和上头汇报进度。<br>"Frank捉到后，交给我们自己处理。"  
>"那说好的呢？"Percy意思别忘记了约定的交易。<br>"当然，今晚你来参加聚会就知道了。"

交易和背叛是不是同等的意义？Frank被活捉，政府的人会处理他的野心；Division的工作是为当下的政权善后和做巩固；Percy的私心和欲望却逐步在扩大。  
>这些相互纠缠的事情背后，每一个人扮演的角色和立场，都掩藏在自己的内心。<br>Michael对Percy的忠诚是因为他那过去的伤痛和还未完成的复仇。  
>Nikita已经成长，在对Division派遣的任务和盲目的忠诚里找到了自己的位置和暂时的平衡点。<br>Amanda对Nikita和Michael之间的微妙情感常常产生的不信任感让她如同飘忽不定的鬼魅，无时无刻的想要找到所谓的突破口。  
>而，伴随着时间的推移，Michael和Nikita的情感，除了压抑，就只能选择让它一点一点地被轻轻的在体内消化。<p>

Nikita身手矫健的进入房屋，观察确定没有人后。  
>迅速的检查每一个抽屉。<br>在办公桌的下面，粘着一个文件夹。  
>她绕看线圈，里面是一些政府个人的信息资料。<br>Frank收集和整理的很详细。也许，这个文件夹就是他的武器。  
>Nikita带上它返回车里。<br>"拿到了？"  
>"在这儿。"Nikita把文件袋给Michael。<br>"Michael，其实我想问你，如果Percy所谓的为政府效忠是一个幌子，我们如同是政府的棋子，那会怎么样？"Nikita认真地问他。  
>"Nikita，有很多事情不容许我们来做选择。你要明白，一场棋局里，总会有死去的棋子，还有活下来的棋子。"<br>"那么Percy就是这个摆弄棋子，决定胜负的人？"Nikita不理解的看着他。  
>"不是Percy。"Michael深沉的说，"谁都只是命运的一个棋子"。<p>

Nikita开车经过一幢房子。她突然有种从前来过的感觉。  
>"我们下去看看好吗？"她推了推Michael。<br>"你想去那旧房子里看看？"Michael一脸疑惑。  
>"对，去看看，顺便休息下。"<p>

她下车，推开花园门口的小木门。  
>她知道这个房子她什么时候来过。<br>曾经，有一次食物中毒，可能是药物的作用，让她做了一个梦产生了幻觉。  
>梦里的房子和她面前的这幢一模一样。<br>她走进屋子，Michael走在她身后。  
>大厅里的一切摆设都和梦里一样。<br>房顶许久的不打扫导致的蜘蛛网，灰尘蔓延的铺在地上。  
>Nikita像是想到什么，又转身跑向车子。<br>"你去做什么？"Michael不明白她。  
>"我拿个东西。"Nikita一边翻后车厢一边回答他。<br>"是这个！"她笑着举给他看。  
>"照相机?"Michael不知道她在玩什么，站在那里说。<br>"我们在这个花园里拍一张照片吧！这是速成照相，马上就能吐出照片来的。"  
>Nikita挥挥手让Michael站到她的旁边来。<br>"不要了。拍了也不能带在身边的。"  
>"你说你愿意答应我一件事的，这件事挺合情合理的。"Nikita好像很兴奋的样子。<br>"好吧。你拍好自己要秘密的保存好。"  
>"可以。快来。"<br>Nikita挽住他，像个小女人那样的笑的甜蜜。  
>一会儿工夫，照片出来了。<br>Nikita并没有告诉Michael，她梦到过这里，梦到过一张照片。  
>照片的里面，她挽着他，一切都很温馨。<p>

"我想再去房子的楼上看看，这房子真漂亮。荒废了真可惜。"  
>"那我在楼下等你。"Michael在底楼客厅里看墙上挂的一幅幅油画。<br>Nikita一溜烟的跑上楼，她记得二楼的书房里有个旧书架。  
>她把刚刚拍好的那张照片放在梦里发现它的位置。<br>她自言自语的喃喃说："这才是属于你的地方。"然后再次重新的看了一次照片。  
>想要把它深深地印入脑海里。<br>她打算把它留在这里，于是用书桌上墨水已经很淡的旧水笔在照片的背面写上：  
>I love you ，Michael<p>

然后很快的离开下了楼。  
>"我们走吧。"她招呼Michael一起启程离开。<p>

"你把刚才的照片放哪儿了？"Michael在车上问她。  
>"我藏起来了。"Nikita神秘的笑笑。<br>"在哪里？"Michael至始至终不明白Nikita在玩什么。  
>"我把它藏在一个只有我知道的地方。"她微笑着看着前方开车。<p>

总有一天，我会带着你一起来取回它。  
>Nikita在心里对自己说。<p>

夕阳西下，前方的天空布满了都是日落时的辉煌。  
>等待他们的，是即将到来的黑夜。<p>

（完结） 


End file.
